En fuite
by christellesvu
Summary: Si seulement Olivia n'avait rien découvert
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Oliva serrait la main d'Anna de peur de la perdre parmi le flot de gens qui passent malgré l'heure tardive, la gare des bus ne se désemplit pas et elles vont devoir passer inaperçues. Matt, qu'elle connaissait seulement depuis hier, venait de la déposer, il venait de leur sauver la vie. Elles devaient fuir le plus loin possible, loin de New York, loin de Brian. Matt avait été touché quand il l'avait vue la veille et il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas la laisser dans cette situation, il se devait de l'aider. Et quand il avait vu l'air tellement terrifié dans les yeux de cette petite fille, il savait que sa décision était déjà prise.

\- Merci Matt, je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier !

\- Sauve-toi Olivia, va 't en très loin, aussi loin que tu le peux c'est tout ce qui peut vraiment me faire plaisir

\- Je vais y arriver pour Anna

\- Et pour toi, Olivia, pour toi aussi

Elle lui tend une petite sacoche

\- Tu le lui donneras, tu sais à qui ?

\- Je sais

\- Mais pas tout de suite, ils vont certainement l'espionner…ils vont croire que je suis allée chercher de l'aide chez lui surtout que Brian a recherché des informations au sujet d'Anna.

\- Je sais Olivia, j'attendrai

\- Merci

Elle observe le panneau indicateur, le trajet doit les mener loin, et parmi tous les noms, elle choisit Savannah en Géorgie, ce sera leur premier point d'arrêt…après on verra ! Tant qu'il ne les retrouve pas, ni lui ni sa bande !

Elle achète ses deux tickets, avec sa casquette et sa grande veste parka offerte par Matt, elle tâche de ne pas montrer son visage face aux caméras, elle sait qu'ils la chercheront, elle sait qu'elle va devoir se cacher aussi loin qu'elle le peut pour sauver Anna, d'abord Anna …Anna qui a mis une perruque avec des tresses et une casquette, il faut se protéger des caméras, ne pas laisser un seul indice, ne pas leur laisser un seul espoir….

\- Maman, demande Anna du haut de ses 4 ans

\- Oui trésor

\- On voyage en bus ?

\- Oui

\- On va loin ?

\- Très loin

\- Loin de papa ?

\- Loin de papa trésor

\- Il ne va pas nous trouver maman ?

\- On va tout faire pour qu'il ne nous retrouve pas, on va être prudente d'accord

\- D'accord maman

La petite fille hoche la tête et serre très fort la main de sa maman.

\- Ça va être un long voyage tu sais

\- Je vais être sage maman

\- Je sais trésor, je sais que je peux compter sur toi et tu sais là-bas, il ne fera pas aussi froid qu'ici

\- Ça c'est chouette maman mais j'aime bien la neige quand même

Et toutes deux montent dans ce bus qui fera toutefois quelques arrêts durant les douze heures qui vont s'effiler, la petite fille est rassurée d'être enfin uniquement avec sa maman. Olivia sait qu'elle a quelques heures de répit avant qu'il ne se réveille et qu'il découvre qu'elles se sont enfuies. Et puis il pensera certainement qu'elles ont pris l'avion ou le train.

Olivia lui enlève son manteau et sa perruque, nous sommes début décembre et le bus est bien chauffé, l'enfant baille en regardant sa maman. Anna a été réveillée alors qu'elle dormait depuis un moment, Olivia l'a habillée alors qu'elle était à moitié endormie. Matt l'a prise dans ses bras pour descendre les escaliers et le froid de l'hiver l'a alors réveillée et elle a compris qu'elles s'étaient échappées.

Olivia, tenant toujours Anna qui n'a pas voulu lâcher sa maman, trouve enfin leurs deux sièges situés dans le fond du bus, ce n'est pas mal du tout pense Olivia qui sait ainsi qu'elles seront peu vues par les autres passagers. Elle enlève aussi son manteau, pose leurs deux sacs à dos sur le sol. Elle demande à Anna de s'assoir, Olivia prend place près de la fenêtre. Son cœur bat, elle a peur, elle regarde attentivement les environs afin d'être certaine qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé et que le somnifère a bien fonctionné.

Après que tous les passagers soient montés et qu'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se soit installée de l'autre côté du couloir, le bus démarre enfin et Olivia respire.

\- Maman, je suis fatiguée

\- Couche-toi trésor et mets ta tête sur les genoux de maman, d'accord

\- D'accord maman

Olivia sourit enfin et caresse les cheveux bruns et soyeux d'Anna qui ne tarde pas à s'endormir.

Olivia regarde New York s'éloigner sans savoir de quoi sera fait son avenir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ashley observe sa voisine et sa petite fille qui viennent de s'endormir. Elle a pu constater le bleu assez prononcé sur la joue de cette petite fille ainsi que des ecchymoses bien foncées sur le cou, la nuque et les bras d'Olivia. Elle a compris que cette femme et son enfant fuyaient probablement un mari violent surtout quand elle a entendu les paroles de cette petite fille avant de monter dans le bus.

Ashley n'a pas sommeil, elle a hâte de rentrer, nous sommes début décembre et elle rentre enfin chez elle après cette série de conférences dans cet hôpital New Yorkais, Ashley est pédiatre et elle rentre auprès de sa mère avec laquelle elle vit toujours dans le quartier victorien de Savannah. Elle vient de rater son train et elle s'est donc rabattue sur les bus, c'est plus long mais au moins, elle s'est dit qu'elle serait bien au chaud.

La petite fille ouvre les yeux, elles se regardent, Ashley lui sourit et Anna lui rend son sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Ashley

\- Moi c'est Anna dit-elle à voix basse ayant vu que sa maman s'était endormie. Maman fait dodo

\- Je crois que ta maman est très fatiguée ajoute Ashley ayant vu les cernes noires d'Olivia

\- Papa a été très méchant avec moi et maman aussi

\- Je suis navrée Anna, tu dois te rendormir

\- J'ai un peu soif et un peu froid

Ashley prend son sac et tend de l'eau à la petite fille qui s'assoit ce qui réveille immédiatement Olivia.

\- Anna ! s'exclame Olivia

\- La madame m'a donné de l'eau, j'avais soif tu sais ! mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller

\- Je suis désolée dit Olivia en regardant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait vu s'installer alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'asseoir.

\- Ne le soyez pas, c'est une gentille petite fille

\- Merci !

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait soif et elle n'avait pas envie de vous réveiller

\- Merci

Olivia sourit à Anna

\- Quand nous nous arrêterons, j'irais te chercher des biscuits et de l'eau

\- Si vous voulez, je pourrai y aller pour vous, ça ne me dérange pas…si jamais la petite veut se reposer, c'est un long voyage !

Les deux femmes se regardent et Olivia comprend qu'Ashley a saisi le drame qu'elles ont toutes les deux vécues.

\- Je pense qu'elle devra un peu se dégourdir les jambes

\- Je pourrais la prendre avec moi et vous de votre côté

\- Je vais y réfléchir

La petite fille les interrompt

\- Je peux faire dodo dans tes bras maman ?

\- Viens trésor

Anna grimpe sur les genoux d'Olivia posant sa tête sur sa poitrine

\- J'ai un peu froid maman

Olivia prend sa veste, la pose sur Anna qui s'endort cette fois profondément et toute la culpabilité d'Olivia resurgit quand elle observe une nouvelle fois le bleu sur la joue de sa petite fille.

Elle regarde une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre, il est trois heures du matin. Elle tourne la tête vers sa voisine, elles se sourient et toutes deux ferment enfin les yeux et plongent dans un profond sommeil.

Il est 8 heures quand le car s'arrête pour une heure, le temps de permettre aux voyageurs de prendre le petit déjeuner. Le chauffeur à l'aide de son micro, réveille donc les passagers endormis qui sont maintenant dans le bus depuis 10 longues heures.

Elle tourne la tête et la jeune femme blonde avec laquelle elle a parlé cette nuit se réveille également et Olivia se rend compte qu'elle ne connaît même pas son prénom.

\- Je m'appelle Olivia dit-elle doucement.

\- Je suis Ashley, on dirait que c'est la pause et que la jeune demoiselle va devoir se réveiller.

Olivia caresse les cheveux de sa petite fille qui ouvre les yeux alors que les autres passagers descendent déjà du bus, hâte de se dégourdir les jambes ou encore de rassasier leur estomac.

\- Anna, il faut que tu te réveilles mon ange

La petite fille regarde sa maman qui lui sourit

\- On est à Savannah maman ?

\- Pas encore trésor, on va aller marcher un peu et se chercher un déjeuner, d'accord ?

\- D'accord maman

\- Allez, viens on va mettre son manteau

\- Les méchants ne nous ont pas attrapés

\- Non, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit

\- Qu'on partait loin, qu'ils ne nous trouveraient pas

\- Et je vais te protéger trésor

L'enfant serre très fort sa maman contre elle.

Je peux toujours la prendre avec moi comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai compris que vous vous étiez enfuies. Je suis médecin, je sais reconnaître certaines situations. Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, votre petite fille me fait craquer et j'aimerais vous aider.

\- Anna, tu veux bien aller avec Ashley chercher le petit déjeuner

\- Pourquoi ?

Olivia respire une bonne fois

\- C'est pour se protéger trésor

\- Je veux bien maman, et toi ?

\- Je viens avec vous, mais je vais rester derrière vous d'accord

\- D'accord maman

Olivia fouille alors dans son sac et sort un billet qu'elle tend à son enfant

New York

Brian s'éveille, sa tête bourdonne, il ne lui semble pas avoir pourtant bu énormément hier soir. Il ouvre enfin les yeux, l'appartement est silencieux, il ne sent pas l'odeur du café. Il tend le bras de l'autre côté, Olivia n'est pas là !

\- Olivia, un café hurle-t-il, dépêche – toi !

Il attend mais personne ne lui répond, il hurle une deuxième fois

\- Oliviaaaaa, un café !

N'entendant toujours personne, il se lève en râlant

\- Mais où es-tu espèce de sale pute

Mais il ne voit personne, il court à travers les pièces mais il ne voit personne, ni Olivia, ni Anna….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Olivia attend Ashley et Anna à l'extérieur, elles sont deux parties chercher un petit déjeuner.

\- Maman, maman, crie Anna en sortant de la cafeteria de cette station d'essence …..

Olivia serre sa petite fille contre elle

\- On mange où maman ?

\- On va marcher un peu, nous mangerons dans le bus après

\- D'accord maman

Ashley les regarde s'éloigner avec énormément de tendresse. La petite Anna, comme en ont besoin tous les enfants se met à courir au côté d'Olivia qui ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Ashley, les mains dans les poches, s'assoit sur ce petit banc, attendant le retour d'Olivia et d'Anna. Elle fouille dans son sac à la recherche de son téléphone et appelle sa mère.

Elles bavardent toutes les deux et elle demande à sa mère de préparer la chambre d'ami, et voyant Olivia et Anna revenir, qu'elle lui expliquera plus tard.

Olivia aperçoit Ashley, assise sur le banc, elle aurait pu lui proposer de venir avec elles deux se balader mais Olivia reste méfiante, elle ne la connait que depuis peu. Olivia s'inquiète même quand elle voit Ashley raccrocher son téléphone. A -t-elle prévenu quelqu'un de leur présence ?

Ashley se rend immédiatement compte de l'air méfiant qui s'est soudainement affiché sur le visage d'Olivia.

\- Je venais d'appeler ma maman, dit-elle en regardant Anna afin qu'Olivia comprenne qu'elle ne doit rien risquer

\- Tu as une maman aussi ?

\- Oui bien sûr

\- Elle est gentille ta maman ?

\- Super gentille

\- T'as un papa ?

\- Oui mais il est au ciel maintenant

\- Comme ma mamy ajoute la petite fille

Et Ashley lui sourit.

\- J'ai demandé à ma mère de préparer une chambre d'amis, je ne vais pas vous laisser toutes seules à Savannah. Je sais que tu aimerais refuser Olivia, je peux te dire tu ?

\- Ok dit faiblement Olivia complètement perdue ne sachant pas si elle doit accepter l'aide qui lui est proposée.

\- Je suis médecin, et le bleu sur le joue d'Anna me dit que vous avez fui une situation qui devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. Savannah est une grande ville, acceptez que je vous aide. Vous avez besoin d'aide, tu sembles forte et indépendante mais croyez-moi que Savannah est une ville magnifique mais méfiante à l'égard des nouveaux arrivants. Acceptez au moins pour Anna, vous venez et vous partez quand vous le souhaitez.

\- D'accord

Toutes remontent ensuite dans le car qui annonce son départ.

Brian boit son café encore brûlant et réfléchit à ce qu'il doit faire, il ne comprend toujours pas comment elles ont pu s'échapper. Les fenêtres n'ont pas été ouvertes et la clé n'a pas bougé de place, tout comme l'escalier de secours.

La porte d'entrée ne sait s'ouvrir qu'avec un code qu'il a encore changé hier soir, ce n'est donc pas possible et personne ne savait ce qui se passait chez lui, personne n'a pu venir chercher Olivia et Anna, mais comment ont -elles fait ? et ce n'est certainement pas un de ses hommes qui a fait le coup.

Eliott devenait de plus en plus pressant pour voir Olivia, il sait que son absence allait sans aucun doute se faire remarquer. Il ne pourrait plus mettre son arme contre la tempe d'Anna et obligeant ainsi Olivia à agir sous la contrainte.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'y était pris quand il avait tout découvert, il avait tout contrôler et en menaçant Anna, il savait qu'Olivia capitulerait ! Et c'est exactement ce qui s'était passé, sous la contrainte Olivia avait même écrit une lettre de démission ! Mais Eliott s'était accroché, venant plusieurs fois à la maison, heureusement pour lui avant que les coups ne soient visibles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il était environ midi quand le bus s'arrête enfin après un très long voyage à la gare des bus de Savannah pour le plus grand bonheur des passagers. Le cœur d'Olivia bat pourtant, elle a cette inquiétude que Brian ait donné une alerte pour les retrouver. Et Brian a sans aucun doute des hommes prêts à lui rendre service, si seulement elle n'avait pas découvert le pot aux roses, tout aurait pu être différent.

Ashley se tourne vers elle.

\- Il n'y a pas un seul policier Olivia, viens, descendons et allons directement chez moi ! tu ne risqueras rien !

\- Merci, répond-elle simplement

Si elle avait été seule, elle se serait enfuie beaucoup plus loin, même dans un pays étranger, mais elle n'avait pas énormément d'argent sur elle, et il fallait d'abord penser à se mettre en sécurité. Après, elle aviserait ….

Avec Anna, elle descend du car, il y a énormément de monde, ce n'est pas plus mal pour passer inaperçues lui dit alors Ashley.

\- Regarde Anna, tu vois la voiture rouge près de la fontaine ?

\- Oui

\- Tu vois le grand monsieur avec son chapeau ?

\- Oui

\- C'est Henri, il travaille pour ma maman

\- Il n'est pas méchant ? demande soudainement Anna en serrant très fort la main de sa maman

\- Non, il est vraiment adorable, tu verras.

\- Il a les cheveux gris !

\- Oui, tu as raison

\- Le capitaine de maman aussi, il avait des cheveux gris mais plus trop en fait, remarque qui fait sourire Ashley mais qui est d'autant douloureuse pour Olivia.

\- J'étais inspecteur de police répond sérieusement Olivia ! j'étais censé savoir me défendre.

\- Ça a mal tourné demande sérieusement Ashley ?

\- Très mal, je me suis retrouvée piégée, je t'expliquerai plus tard

\- J'attendrai le bon moment, allez venez, je vais vous présenter Henry

Henri s'avance rapidement vers les deux femmes

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage madame Ashley ?

\- Très bon voyage merci

\- Je te présente mon amie Olivia et la petite Anna, elles vont rester quelques jours chez nous !

\- Enchanté madame dit-il en serrant la main d'Olivia

Il se penche vers Anna qui s'est cachée derrière Olivia, effrayée par cet grand homme au teint mat qu'elle ne connaît pas et elle se souvient du monsieur de la même couleur qui est venu et qui a fait du mal à sa maman.

\- Tu es Anna alors ? et la petite fille se met soudainement à pleurer.

Olivia la prend dans ses bras afin d'essayer de la rassurer, Olivia a conscience que sa petite fille a vécu des moments dramatiques tout comme elle mais c'est encore une toute petite fille qui a besoin de tout son amour .

\- Elle a peur mais ce n'est pas de votre faute.

\- Ce n'est rien ma dame, ça ira sans doute mieux plus tard quand elle me connaîtra mieux

\- Je n'en doute pas monsieur Henry

Henri met le peu de bagage dans le coffre, Olivia et Anna sont installées à l'arrière de la voiture pendant qu'Ashley prend place à l'avant.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui Anna

\- Il va te faire mal le monsieur ?

\- Non Anna

\- Ce n'est pas un copain de papa ?

\- Non trésor

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer ?

\- Non Anna, ne pleure plus d'accord

La conversation n'avait pas échappée à Ashley, certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Ils arrivent finalement dans le quartier victorien de Savannah.

Olivia se rend alors compte qu'ils sont dans un quartier vraiment très aisé.

\- C'est magnifique ! dit alors Olivia

\- Oui, nous avons de la chance d'habiter les beaux quartiers, mais ce n'est pas le cas partout ! Il y a aussi des quartiers miséreux et plus loin, il y a la plage et même si nous sommes en décembre, ce n'est pas mal la plage !

\- Toutes les villes ont leur revers malheureusement !

\- Hélas oui !

Olivia et Anna sont chaleureusement accueillies par la mère d'Ashley qui leur a fait préparer un succulent diner pour leur arrivée et comme le lui a demandé sa fille, elle ne pose aucune question sur ces deux invitées qui n'ont que pour bagages deux sacs à dos !

Après le repas, elles ont été amenées jusqu'à leur chambre où Ashley les a invitées à prendre un bon bain. Ce qu'elles font toutes les deux, quand Anna voit les bleus de sa maman, elle ne dit rien, mais dans le bain, elles se serrent l'une contre l'autre et Olivia remercie le destin de lui avoir fait rencontrer Ashley.

Se doutant qu'Olivia et Anna ne reviendront pas, Brian s'en va travailler comme si de rien n'était !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Elles enfilent leurs propres vêtements

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de vêtements maman ! s'exclame Anna

\- On ira en chercher, d'accord

\- Au magasin ?

\- Je demanderai à Ashley qu'on le fasse avec un ordinateur

\- D'accord maman

Et la petite fille sourit à sa maman

\- On va essayer de trouver la lessiveuse pour laver nos vêtements, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Oui maman répond Anna en prenant la main d'Olivia

Elles sont à peine sorties qu'elle croise une femme d'une trentaine d'années, hispanique qui semble déjà savoir qui sont Olivia et sa petite fille.

\- Je suis Maria, je peux vous aider ?

\- Je cherche la lessiveuse j'aimerais laver nos vêtements si c'est possible !

\- Bien sûr madame, Venez, je vais vous montrer

\- Merci

\- Je peux m'en occuper si vous voulez

\- Ça ira, je vous assure

\- Comme vous voulez madame Olivia.

Olivia et Anna sont occupées dans la buanderie quand elles aperçoivent une petite fille plus ou moins du même âge qu'Anna juste à l'entrée de la porte.

\- C'est Gabriella, c'est ma petite fille.- Si tu mettais ton manteau et que tu allais jouer avec notre invitée ? adresse Maria à son enfant.

Olivia regarde sa petite fille

\- Tu veux aller jouer dehors ?

\- Tu ne t'en vas pas maman ?

\- Je te promets que non, va t'amuser dehors, ça te fera du bien !

Elle croise alors Ashley sortant à son tour de sa chambre

\- Encore merci pour tout lui adresse Olivia

\- Arrête de dire merci d'accord, je vois qu'Anna s'est trouvée une amie !

\- Oui

\- Le jardin est clôturé, elles ne risquent rien

\- D'accord ajoute Olivia regardant les deux fillettes s'éloigner.

\- Si on allait se prendre un café sur la terrasse d'hiver, on pourrait bavarder un peu ?

\- D'accord !

Olivia suit alors Ashley à travers cette maison tellement belle, tellement confortable. Elles s'installent sur de grands paniers en osiers, de la terrasse, elles peuvent apercevoir les deux petites filles qui s'amusent à l'extérieur !

\- Ça lui fait du bien de sortir dehors, nous sommes restées enfermées 15 jours sans pouvoir sortir à New-York

\- Chez vous ?

\- Chez nous, oui, Anna a été piégée par ma faute, mon unique faute ! je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce qu'elle a subi !

\- Par qui Olivia ?

\- Par mon mari, il est flic aussi ! Mais du mauvais côté, je l'ai découvert à nos dépens.

\- Ça complique les choses le fait qu'il ait été flic ….

\- Effectivement

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il enfermées ?

\- Je devais enquêter secrètement, ce sont les services internes qui me l'avaient demandé. Et j'ai découvert que Brian était mêlé à un trafic d'êtres humains ! je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir cela.

\- Comment a-t-il découvert que vous aviez enquêté ?

\- Il a fouillé dans mon ordinateur

\- Tu n'avais pas de mot de passe ?

\- Si, mais un jour, Anna a été malade et a vomi pendant que je travaillais. Je me suis immédiatement occupée d'elle, et Brian est arrivé dans l'intervalle, je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a dû voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû trouver.

\- Il n'a pas réagi ce jour-là ?

\- Non trois jours plus tard seulement, je pense qu'il s'est organisé pour pouvoir nous garder prisonnières et diriger ma vie. Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien, enfin si je le trouvais distrait mais il m'a affirmé que c'était le travail et je l'ai cru.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'est montré violent

\- Très ! Il a pris Anna en otage il a pointé son arme sur sa tête, le temps que j''écrive ma lettre de démission. Il voulait m'éloigner de mes amis, mon équipe était ma famille, il le savait.

\- J'ai vu la joue d'Anna

\- Je sais, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la protéger. Olivia a les larmes aux yeux….

\- As-tu pensé à faire constater les coups par un médecin Olivia ? je sais que sans doute tu vas penser que l'on ne se connait que depuis très peu de temps mais si jamais il vous retrouvait, il pourrait t'accuser de rapt d'enfant ?

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux me cacher, je dois protéger mon enfant !

\- Je travaille à l'hôpital de Savannah, j'ai beaucoup de contact, ils ne te trahiront pas mais pour vous protéger comme tu le dis, il faut un constat des violences que vous avez subies toutes les deux !

\- Alors il faudra aussi que je fasse un kit de viol

Ashley regarde Olivia

\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut !

Maria, qui a tout entendu, apporte les deux tasses de café. Ashley et Olivia les boivent en silence. Cette femme lui semble tellement forte et tellement fragile, elle est déconcertante.

Ashley reprend alors la parole

\- J'organise une visite à l'hôpital ?

\- D'accord répond doucement Olivia

\- Demain matin ?

\- Ça me va, je préparerai Anna.

Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dans le bois derrière le grillage du jardin, il nous appartient aussi, on ne risque rien ?

\- Eh bien, je suis comme Anna, après avoir été enfermées pendant des jours, c'est une bonne chose. Je voulais aussi te demander un service pour Anna, nous n'avons pas pris beaucoup de vêtements. J'ai un peu d'argent, si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour Anna, les enfants se salissent très vite

\- Pas de problème Olivia, allez viens sortons nous promener dans le bois avec les enfants. Nous en commanderons avec l'ordinateur après la promenade.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Elles se baladent, précédées par les deux fillettes courant à travers les bois. L'air frais pourtant hivernal procure un bien fou à Olivia !

Ashley prend la parole.

\- Tu m'as dit que ton équipe était comme ta famille, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, ils sont importants pour moi ! je n'avais qu'eux avant Brian et Anna, ils ont toujours été présents.

\- Ils n'ont rien fait, je veux dire, ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien ?

\- Si, Eliott est venu plusieurs fois, Brian me laissait ouvrir la porte, j'étais forcée de dire à Eliott que je ne voulais plus les voir…Ce n'est pas ce que je désirais !

\- Il menaçait Anna ?

\- Oui, il a même enclenché l'arme la troisième fois où Eliott est venu parce que je trainais à lui dire de s'en aller.

\- Tu as l'air mélancolique quand tu prononces le nom d'Eliott.

\- J'ai énormément d'affection pour lui, une très grande amitié nous lie, je suis certaine que Brian a dû aller le voir sans que je ne le sache et lui raconter je ne sais quoi mais il n'est plus venu et je n'avais plus aucun moyen de le contacter.

\- Pas de téléphone ?

\- Brian l'a écrasé sous ses pieds, j'ai dû dire à Eliott que je voyais un psy en privé et qu'il m'avait conseillé de ne plus avoir de contact avec le monde du travail, mais Eliott a dû sentir que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il me manque énormément ! Il me connait, je sais qu'il va me chercher mais je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en danger

\- Mais il le fera pour toi, en te cherchant, il découvrira la vérité et il viendra te chercher.

\- Probablement

Ashley se rend compte qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux

\- Je pense que c'était encore plus que ça, tu es mélancolique mais tes yeux brillent.

\- J'ai failli sortir avec lui juste avant Brian

\- Et ?

\- Brian s'est montré plus entreprenant et Eliott assez distant, j'ai craqué et Anna est vite arrivée et on s'est installé ensemble. Si seulement j'avais su la vérité….

\- Quelle vérité ?

\- Quand Brian a frappé Anna, je lui ai dit qu'il me maltraite, je suis capable d'encaisser mais qu'Anna était la chaire de sa chaire, c'était son enfant et elle était innocente dans toute cette histoire, il m'a alors traité de menteuse.

\- Anna n'est pas la fille de Brian ? s'étonne Ashley

\- Non ! il m'a montré l'analyse ADN qu'il avait demandée des mois auparavant sans que je ne sois au courant !

\- Pourquoi a-t-il réalisé ce test Olivia ?

\- Que notre fille n'avait aucune ressemblance avec lui et j'avoue qu'il avait raison …Anna n'a rien de Brian mais je ne voulais pas me rendre à l'évidence.

\- Tu sais qui est le père d'Anna ?

\- Je n'ai couché qu'avec un seul homme juste avant de m'engager avec Brian.

\- Tu sais qui c'est alors ?

\- C'est Eliott mais je ne savais vraiment enfin j'ai eu des doutes avec ses yeux tellement bleus mais la mère de Brian a aussi les yeux bleus et elle adore Anna alors je n'ai pas fait de lien. On avait bu tous les deux après une enquête difficile, on s'est retrouvé au bar avec certains collègues et on a bu plus que de raison. On n'est même pas rentré chez nous cette nuit-là, on est allé dormir au poste.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout. Je me suis réveillée tôt le lendemain, je suis vite rentrée chez moi prendre une bonne douche, nous étions en congé et j'ai ensuite comaté toute la journée au lit, j'avais besoin de repos ! nous n'en avons jamais reparlé !

\- Et maintenant Olivia ? Pourquoi ne contactes-tu pas Eliott ?

\- Mon orgueil ! mon satané orgueil !

\- Tu espérais qu'il vienne te sortir de là !

\- J'avais espéré qu'il comprenne mon désarroi ! j'aurais aimé qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe, qu'il défonce cette porte et qu'il nous emmène !

\- Peut-être qu'il avait compris mais qu'il ne savait pas comment agir !

\- Peut-être !

\- Tu es surtout déçue !

\- Oui et l'autre raison, c'est que je voulais partir loin de Brian !

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres preuves que celles qui étaient sur ton ordinateur ?

\- Si !

\- Et ?

\- Je m'étais récemment acheté une tablette, Brian ne le savait pas, c'était avec mes économies, je l'utilisais surtout pour mes recherches, les ordis au travail avaient souvent des pannes alors j'avais investi.

\- Et si c'est comme moi, tout ce que tu fais sur ton ordi, notamment tes fichiers et photos s'enregistrent également sur ta tablette ?

\- Exact !

\- Où est cette tablette Olivia ?

\- Je l'ai donnée à Matt

\- Qui est Matt ?

\- Il nous a aidés à nous échapper ! c'est le technicien qui est venu pour la porte, Brian a fait installer une porte verrouillée à l'aide d'un code mais ça coinçait alors il a appelé le technicien. Il est venu, c'est la première fois qu'Anna était là quand il venait, cette fois Brian ne l'avait pas enfermée dans la chambre.

\- Et il a vu vos bleus comme moi !

\- Oui, il a envoyé Brian vérifier une donnée sur l'ordinateur, il était dans le bureau et nous sommes restées avec Matt !

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- C'est plutôt lui qui m'a demandé si ces codes c'était pour nous protéger ou nous garder prisonnières ? je lui ai chuchoté que nous étions prisonnières et ensuite, il m'a proposé de l'aider à nous échapper.

\- Comment a-t-il réussi, certainement avec les codes, je suppose ?

\- Il a prétendu à Brian qu'il avait oublié une clé au bureau, qu'il revenait d'ici peu. Il a tenu sa promesse, demandé une deuxième fois à Brian de se connecter, il m'a donné un somnifère et m'a dit qu'il viendrait m'ouvrir la porte à 23h.

\- Il a tenu parole

\- Oui, chaque soir, je devais servir un verre de vin à Brian et m'assoir près de lui dans le fauteuil. J'y ai mis le somnifère. Et il s'est rapidement endormi. Je me suis douché, si le bruit de la douche ne le réveillait pas, c'est qu'il serait profondément endormi. J'ai réveillé Anna, je lui ai enfilé des vêtements chauds, j'ai vite préparé un sac, Anna avait beaucoup de mal à rester éveillée. Matt est venu, il a déverrouillé la porte, il a pris Anna dans ses bras et nous avons quitté l'appartement. Il m'a déposé à la banque que je puisse prendre de l'argent, j'y suis allée seule, il s'est garé plus loin. J'ai pris de l'argent avant minuit et juste après minuit.

\- Afin de retirer le maximum

\- Oui !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Eliott, sur le toit de cet immeuble où il a toujours aimé se réfugier, pense à Olivia. Sa partenaire lui manque terriblement et il ne comprend toujours pas sa démission alors que c'était une grande partie de sa vie, leur dernière enquête n'était certainement pas la pire de toutes leurs enquêtes.

Il avait tenté de comprendre, il avait essayé de se raisonner mais il ne saisissait toujours pas que ce soit son départ ou les fausses excuses qu'elle lui avait données, il avait su que ses paroles, c'était du bidon ! Et il n'avait rien fait, il était juste parti et en réfléchissant, il savait qu'il s'en voulait ! Il aurait dû agir à ce moment précis !

Il sent une main sur son épaule et se retourne.

-capitaine ….

\- je savais que tu serais ici

\- Avez-vous besoin de moi ?

\- non je pensais plutôt à une discussion….

\- Une discussion, quel genre de discussion ? On ne parle que de boulot généralement et je pense que la dernière enquête avec Amanda est clôturée….

-Olivia ! ajoute tristement Cragen

\- Vous n'y croyez pas non plus ? Je veux parler de sa démission !

\- Absolument pas !

\- j'y suis allé capitaine, elle ne m'a même pas proposé de rentrer, et la dernière fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus flic et que je ne devais plus me préoccuper de sa vie. Mais cette réponse ne m'a pas davantage convaincu, que du contraire !

\- comment était-elle ?

\- d'une tristesse infinie. J'ai essayé de voir Brian en privé à son poste mais il a refusé de répondre à mes questions, il m'a juste dit d'arrêter de me mêler de la vie d'Olivia, que je devais comprendre que la police pour elle, c'était terminé !

\- Hier soir, Tucker est venu, tu étais déjà rentré !

\- Quel est le rapport avec Olivia ?

-Il leur avait demandé des recherches, une sorte d'enquête privée, t'en avait-elle parlé Eliott ?

\- absolument pas ! Je vous promets que non !

\- Tucker a aussi essayé de joindre Olivia, sans succès !

\- Capitaine, tout ça me chamboule depuis des jours et des jours, elle ne reçoit pas ses mails, je le sais parce qu'elle ne les ouvre pas. Elle n'a plus de téléphone et quand nous y allons, nous n'avons aucune communication, elle ne parle qu'à demi-mot ! ça ne nous ressemble pas et ça n'est pas Olivia de fuir de la sorte !

\- j'ai appelé l'école d'Anna ?

\- quel est le rapport avec Anna, capitaine ?

\- elle n'est plus allée à l'école depuis qu'Olivia nous a rendu sa démission ? et pour moi ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Quand tu y es allé Eliott, as-tu vu Anna ?

\- non, jamais !

-l'as-tu entendue ?

\- Non, jamais !

\- nous avons un très gros problème Eliott, il s'est passé quelque chose et il faut le découvrir, nous devons sauver Olivia et Anna ! Si hélas, ce n'est pas trop tard

\- quel genre d'enquête capitaine ?

\- Traffic d'êtres humains. Prends ta veste, nous allons jusque-là et nous n'en sortirons pas sans avoir vu Anna et sans avoir parlé à Olivia en privé.

\- ca marche capitaine

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivent devant l'appartement d'Olivia, ils entrent facilement et se retrouvent très rapidement devant la porte. Eliott frappe et contre toute attente, Brian leur ouvre.

\- Entrez dit-il tout simplement ! vous pouvez vous asseoir, je pense qu'il est temps de discuter.

\- C'est ce que nous pensons, nous aimerions voir Olivia et Anna répond assez durement Cragen ne laissant même pas le temps à Eliott de répondre

\- Ça va être difficile, répond

\- Alors Brian !

\- Pourquoi difficile ? s'inquiète Eliott s'imaginant alors le pire

\- Je ne sais pas où elles se trouvent ….

\- Comment tu ne sais pas où elles se trouvent hurle Eliott en se relevant du fauteuil dans lequel il venait à peine de prendre place se retenant de ne pas empoigner Brian. Eliott d'un tempérament assez impulsif tenait à voie Olivia et être certain qu'elle et sa petite fille ne couraient aucun risque.

\- Je suis rentrée du boulot aujourd'hui, Olivia n'était plus là et elle a emmené Anna avec elle. Elles ont emporté deux sacs à dos et peu de vêtements, elles ne doivent pas être très suis certain qu'elles rentreront !

\- Olivia ne serait jamais partie sans venir me le dire hurle alors Eliott à deux doigts d'empoigner une nouvelle fois Brian. À moins que quelqu'un l'ait menacé et la seule personne , jusqu'à preuve du contraire qui ait été en contact avec Olivia , c'est toi !

Cragen intervient mettant sa main sur le torse d'Eliott

\- Eliott, tu te calmes, nous n'arrivons à rien en s'énervant de cette façon ! Nous devons tirer les choses au clair et savoir pourquoi Olivia s'est enfuie emmenant Anna avec elle.

\- Ne pas m'énerver, je sentais très bien qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange les trois fois où je suis venu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mijoté Cassidy mais je sais que tu as interdit Olivia de me faire rentrer dans cet appartement. J'ai ressenti la tension au moment même où elle a ouvert cette porte.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Eliott, c'est Olivia qui ne voulait pas te parler, elle est devenue étrange d'un seul coup et j'ai agi du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai essayé de protéger Anna ! j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais tu sais comme Olivia est têtue !

\- Si Olivia a emmené Anna, c'est qu'elle se sentait en danger ou qu'Anna courait un danger hurle Eliott. Olivia n'a jamais été du genre à fuir, nous le savons tous ici !

\- Eliott ! Arrête maintenant dit sèchement le capitaine, hurler ne rend service à personne et laisse Brian nous expliquer. Quand as-tu vu Olivia pour la dernière fois ? demande-t-il à ce dernier.

\- Ce matin, je suis parti travailler, elle dormait, je n'ai pas fait de bruit pour les réveiller. Quand je suis rentrée, elles n'étaient plus là, ça fait trois heures que je les attends .

\- Vous êtes-vous disputés ? interroge Cragen

\- Non mais ce n'était pas facile d'avoir une conversation avec Olivia depuis un moment, depuis sa démission, elle n'a pas voulu me parler des raisons qui l'ont poussée à signer ce papier et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis dans la même situation que vous

\- Il ne s'est absolument rien passé au travail répond Eliott d'un ton sec !

\- Viens partons dit Cragen à Eliott , allons chercher Olivia


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

\- Je sais le faire toute seule, tu as vu maman dit Anna en enfilant son pyjama

\- Je vois ça, tu es ma super grande fille

Et Anna la regarde de son plus beau sourire.

\- On va dormir ensemble maman ?

\- Oui trésor

\- Dans le grand lit ?

\- Oui

\- C'est super ! je n'ai pas peur quand tu es avec moi maman.

\- Je sais trésor. Maintenant, tu vas te mettre au lit avec ce livre qu'Ashley nous a prêté, maman a besoin d'une douche aussi

\- Tu reviens maman ?

\- Oui trésor, je vais laisser la porte ouverte pour que tu n'aies pas peur d'accord

\- D'accord maman

Olivia regarde tendrement sa petite fille, l'embrasse avant de passer la porte et quand elle revient 20 minutes plus tard, elle trouve Anna, endormie, tenant sa peluche tout contre elle.

Olivia s'étend à ses côtés, elle éteint la petite lampe de chevet. Elle sent alors sa petite fille se blottir contre elle et elles s'endorment pour la première fois depuis des jours en toute sécurité dans ce lieu luxueux tellement confortable.

New York

-Vous avez vérifié ? demande Cragen à l'officier chargé de vérifier les images provenant des caméras non loin de l'appartement d'Olivia.

\- oui capitaine, je n'ai vu personne sortir de cet immeuble, j'ai bien regardé depuis 7h du matin comme Cassidy l'a prétendu .

\- Remontez encore plus loin alors, Olivia ne s'est pas volatilisée, elle est intelligente mais elle a dû laisser une trace. Cassidy ment, mon instinct ne me trompe pas !

\- Plus loin ! jusque quand capitaine ?

\- Jusqu'au moment où vous trouverez une information utile ? jusqu'au moment où vous aurez une trace d'Olivia et de son enfant !

\- très bien capitaine

\- et autre chose ! c'est moi que vous prévenez en premier, personne d'autre !

\- et les affaires internes ?

\- Je m'en occupe, ça ne me plaît déjà pas qu'ils aient donné un travail privé à Olivia

\- vous pensez que c'est lié

\- mon instinct me dit que oui ! Olivia est une femme intelligente mais on ne disparaît pas comme ça !

\- capitaine dit Eliott en passant la tête, j'ai des nouvelles, venez !

-viens Eliott, allons dans mon bureau, pas mal d'oreilles trainent ici et je ne veux prendre aucun risque lui dit Cragen à voix basse

\- compris capitaine murmure Eliott, trainant sa peine et son chagrin comme un boulet !

\- je viens de biper Munch et Fin, ils arrivent !

\- c'est une bonne chose que l'on soit tous réunit !

\- nous devons les sauver répond Cragen ou je ne me pardonnerai jamais de n'avoir rien fait !

\- pareil capitaine, mais nous ne savons toujours pas la vérité !

\- mais nous l'aurons, même si ça doit prendre du temps !

Ils arrivent tous en même temps et ferment cette porte

\- Fin, reste contre la porte et vérifie que personne ne nous dérange, absolument personne.

\- Compris capitaine

\- Alors Eliott ?

\- J'ai un ami qui me devait un renvoi d'ascenseur, Olivia a retiré 5000 dollars 5 minutes avant minuit et une minute plus tard.

\- Elle a retiré 10 000 dollars demande Munch

\- Oui

\- Pour faire quoi ajoute-il ?

\- Pour disparaitre répond Cragen !

\- Munch, Fin, soyez le plus discrets possible, essayez de trouver les caméras aux alentours de la banque, c'est notre seule piste crédible jusque maintenant !

\- Et pour Cassidy capitaine

\- Je vais lui mettre un agent sur le dos

\- Il nous connait

\- Carisi le nouveau de ce matin, il ne le connait pas. Il arrive de Philadelphie ! je vais le mettre sur le coup !

\- Pas de mandant ?

\- Aucun Eliott ! soyons prudents ! Si Olivia a retiré c'est argent , elle doit être en sécurité quelque part et elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve !

\- Elle sait qu'on aurait pu l'aider

\- Mais elle a préféré disparaître Eliott , elle a voulu s'éloigner de la police , Brian en fait partie et si il est responsable , elle ne sait pas en qui elle peut avoir confiance.

\- Mais en nous !

\- Elle ne montrera pas ses faiblesses Eliott

\- Et elle doit m'en vouloir de n'avoir rien vu

\- Aussi Eliott !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Olivia tenant Anna dans ses bras sort de l'hôpital, ce fut un moment très pénible pour chacune des deux et la fillette n'a plus rien dit depuis que l'infirmière a pris une photo de ses bleus. Anna sent aussi la tristesse d'Olivia, elle se contente alors juste de rester dans les bras d'Olivia et elle ne voudrait rien d'autre pour le moment.

Olivia réfléchit à leur avenir, elles ne peuvent pas rester chez Ashley, Olivia veut mener une vie, trouver un travail, subvenir aux besoins d'Anna, se construire une nouvelle vie loin, très loin de son ancienne vie.

Ashley les laisse monter tranquillement dans la voiture, avant de mettre le contact en route, elle regarde Olivia

\- Vous êtes les bienvenues chez nous, prenez votre temps

\- Je dois trouver une solution Ashley, je dois subvenir à nos besoins, je dois me reconstruire une vie

\- Je sais Olivia mais ne te sens pas obligée de t'en aller immédiatement.

\- Je veux une vie discrète, je veux travailler, je veux vivre dans un endroit où l'on ne trouvera pas avant un long moment et même jamais, j'espère que mon équipe s'inquiètera de ma disparition et j'espère qu'ils enquêteront

\- Et Matt a ta tablette !

\- C'est vrai aussi mais ça personne ne le sait encore et Matt m'a promis de leur donner que s'il le trouvait et il la remettrait uniquement à Eliott et c'est un homme de parole !

\- Olivia, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il la donne avant ?

\- Parce que je veux disparaître avant qu'ils comprennent

\- Tu ne rentreras jamais à New-York ?

\- Je ne pense pas

\- Tu veux toujours que je garde vos rapports médicaux !

\- Oui, si mon équipe te trouve, ils sauront ainsi que je suis partie pour une bonne raison!

\- Il s'en voudra certainement de ne pas avoir agi

\- Je pense que oui, Brian est vraiment doué pour cacher son jeu, en 4 ans je n'ai absolument rien vu !

\- Tu t'en veux ?

\- Oui, j'avais de l'affection pour lui et je me suis trompée, il est super organisé derrière son air du flic qui s'en fou. J'aurais dû le dénoncer directement.

\- Mais tu pensais que c'était le père de ton enfant

\- Oui !

Brian se doute qu'il va être suivi et que l'équipe d'Olivia ne va certainement pas le lâcher. Il prend son téléphone, envoie un message à son bras droit lui expliquant qu'il lui laisse les rênes pendant un certain temps. Il jette le téléphone dans les ordures et reprend son travail. Il n'a toutefois pas vu Carisi le suivre.

Carisi sait que Cassidy doit se rendre au travail, il sait où le retrouver. Il descend de la voiture et récupère le téléphone dans cette poubelle et appelle immédiatement Eliott qui passe le récupérer.

Au bureau de Cragen, Alex Cabot, également peinée par le silence et la disparition d'Olivia a rejoint ceux qui essaient de comprendre et de les retrouver.

\- J'aurais dû chercher plus loin mais j'ai eu trois grands procès qui se sont suivis et j'avais une accumulation de travail. J'ai essayé de l'appeler quelquefois mais je tombais chaque fois sur sa messagerie. Ça arrivait souvent que l'on reste plusieurs jours sans se parler mais avec sa démission j'aurais dû insister et je ne l'ai pas fait !

\- On se sent tous coupable Alex, on n'a rien fait de plus ! on s'est tous enlisé dans le travail, et j'ai l'impression que ce papier de démission a été écrit sous la contrainte

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi !

\- Alors ce téléphone ?

\- C'est une carte prépayée, je l'ai apporté au service informatique, Morales m'a promis de l'analyser en toute discrétion.

\- S'il a jeté ce téléphone, c'est qu'il a des choses à se reprocher ajoute Alex

\- Je pense aussi répond Cragen et ce téléphone nous apportera bien des preuves et comme Cassidy l'a jeté à la poubelle, cette preuve est tout à fait recevable.

\- Le nouveau l'a pris en photo jetant le téléphone

\- Tout à fait répond Cragen

\- Très bien appelez-moi dès qu'on en sait plus et je viendrai avec un mandat de perquisition pour l'appartement d'Olivia

\- Munch des nouvelles des vidéos

\- Non allons continuer à les visionner avec Fin

\- Très bien !

\- Eliott ?

\- Je continue à regarder les vidéos des gares !

Ils s'éloignent tous afin de reprendre leurs recherches tout en prenant garde à ce qu'ils disent à l'extérieur du bureau de Cragen. La police est une grande famille et Cassidy pourrait avoir pas mal d'amis à l'extérieur !

Olivia et Anna descendent de la voiture, les domestiques leur ont préparé un repas. Olivia n'a pas très faim mais elle se nourrit tout de même, elle ne peut pas se permettre de manquer de force, Anna n'a plus qu'elle et hors de question de prendre le moindre risque. Qui sait quels actes Brian pourraient commettre sur la petite Anna, il s'est déjà montré tellement cruel en pointant une arme sur sa tête.

\- Je peux aller jouer dehors maman

\- D'accord, va chercher ton manteau et ton écharpe que je te couvre.

L'enfant se retourne vers la maman de Gabriella qui est occupée à débarrasser la table.

\- Gabriella, elle peut venir jouer ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Tu peux aller la chercher, elle est dans la cuisine.

\- Merci

Olivia lui met son manteau, son écharpe .

\- Si tu as froid ou que tu es fatiguée, tu rentres d'accord

\- Promis maman


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

\- Je dois te laisser un peu Olivia, j'ai quelques coups de fil à passer pour le travail ,tu fais comme chez toi d'accord !

\- D'accord !

Maria s'approche alors d'Olivia

\- Vous voulez vraiment disparaître ?

Oui Maria, j'ai besoin, avec Anna, de me fondre dans la masse …Ashley insiste pour que l'on reste mais je ne peux pas stagner ici. N'importe qui pourrait nous voir et nous dénoncer en cas d'avis de recherche et je ne veux pas non plus créer des ennuis à Ashley qui est une personne avec un cœur énorme et qui en a tellement fait pour nous

\- Je pense que j'ai une solution pour vous mais ce sera difficile.

\- Je suis prête à vous écouter Maria. Je suis prête à écouter n'importe quelle idée qui pourrait nous aider.

\- Mon cousin « Manuel » part demain pour la Californie

\- La Californie ? répond Olivia surprise.

\- Ils s'en vont jusqu'à Stockton, c'est dans la vallée de Joaquim.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé.

\- Ils engagent des ouvriers agricoles, ça prendra environ 10 heures de trajet en voiture, je suis certaine qu'ils te feront de la place. Ils sont une dizaine à s'en aller.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible

\- Pourquoi pas ? vous avez l'air solide et robuste, vous serez facilement engagée. Vous savez là-bas, ils ne regardent pas les papiers, pas mal d'illégaux y vont gagner leur vie. Mais vous serez très loin du monde que vous connaissiez à New-York et vous serez très mal payée aussi.

\- Et Anna ?

\- Il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui accompagnent leurs parents, ils les suivent aux champs ou ils restent avec les plus grands ! Ce sont des camps qui sont organisés. Il y a même des écoles parfois ! Sinon emportez des livres, Anna a l'air éveillée, je suis certaine qu'elle apprendra vite et elle est encore jeune.

\- J'hésite à sortir…répond tristement Olivia

\- Je pourrais y aller pour vous

\- D'accord, c'est gentil, d'autant que nous n'avons pas emporté grand-chose et Anna a besoin d'occupation.

\- Très bien, j'irai cet après midi

\- C'est d'accord dit Olivia mais ne dites rien à Ashley, ne dites rien tout de suite !

\- D'accord, je vais appeler mon frère.

\- Merci Maria

\- Vous serez prudentes, ce n'est pas une vie facile mais je suis certaine que Manuel veillera sur vous ! les vêtements que vous avez commandés pour Anna sont arrivés. Je les ai déposés dans votre chambre

\- Merci Maria

Ashley revient et trouve une Olivia à la fois souriant mais aussi inquiète

\- Olivia, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Maria m'a proposé une solution pour gagner ma vie tout en me cachant

\- Laquelle ?

\- Partir travailler dans le secteur agricole

\- Où ?

\- En Californie, son frère part demain et il serait prêt à nous emmener.

\- Mais c'est de la folie Olivia, c'est super loin et les conditions de vie sont difficiles dans ces camps.

\- Je préfère avoir des conditions de vie difficiles mais être loin de New York et apparemment là-bas, ils ne vérifient pas les papiers des travailleurs.

\- Et Anna, tu pourrais la laisser ici ?

\- Jamais je ne pourrais m'en séparer, elle est toute ma vie. Elle est tout ce que j'ai. Je sais que je pourrais te faire sais que tu aimerais que je reste, je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour nous deux !

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir et je recommencerais à vous aider toutes les deux s'il le fallait.

\- Je te suis très reconnaissante

\- Tu me donneras des nouvelles

\- Je le ferai Ashley, je te le promets

\- Si ca ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux revenir

New York

\- Voici les caméras qui démontrent que Cassidy nous a menti capitaine

\- J'en étais certain ! réplique immédiatement Eliot

\- Allez le chercher demande alors Cragen, Carisi, prends Munch avec toi et va le chercher, je vais appeler Cabot pour le mandat de perquisition

Eliott le regarde prêt à s'énerver

\- Reste Calme Eliott, on n'a pas besoin de ta colère maintenant


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Brian sait qu'il est observé, il ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont obtenu comme information : ont-ils découvert quelque chose ou veulent-ils juste des informations supplémentaires.

\- C'est moi qui vais l'interroger déclare Cragen, Carisi, tu entres avec moi. Eliott, je veux que tu restes ici, tu connais Olivia, tu possèdes certaines informations que nous ne savons pas, tu la connais mieux que quiconque ici. Tu es donc le mieux placé pour repérer les incohérences de Cassidy.

\- Très bien Capitaine

\- Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Cassidy est innocent et c'est aussi un collègue.

\- Mais votre instinct ajoute Carisi

\- Mon instinct me dit que ce type a joué un rôle dans la disparition d'Olivia.

Cragen et Carisi entrent donc dans la salle

Ils s'assoient sous le regard de Cassidy qui ne repèrent aucune trace d'animosité dans l'attitude du capitaine et de l'inspecteur pense alors avec certitude qu'ils veulent plus de renseignements.

\- Brian, tu nous as dit que mardi matin, Olivia était présente quand tu t'es levé mais qu'elle n'était plus là mardi soir quand tu es rentré.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Cragen ouvre alors l'enveloppe et montre deux photos d'Olivia entrant et sortant d'une banque qu'ils montrent à Cassidy. Ce sont deux photos d'Olivia, elle a retiré de l'argent lundi soir peu avant minuit et a reproduit l'opération peu après minuit.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant !

\- Elle les a enlevés de son compte répond Carisi, elle a retiré 10 000 euros de son compte. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Ce qui nous étonne Brian, c'est que nous avons visionné toutes les vidéos du quartier depuis mardi. Olivia les connaissait pour la plupart et elle a pris garde de ne pas trop se faire filmer. Mais ce que nous avons pu constater c'est qu'Olivia n'a pas réapparue depuis ce lundi soir, je ne comprends donc pas comment elle a pu pénétrer dans l'appartement puisque la vidéo de la librairie d'en face montre bien Olivia sortant de chez toi lundi soir sans plus jamais y apparaître.

\- Je me suis peut-être trompé de jour, vous savez qu'avec notre emploi du temps et toutes ces enquêtes ce n'est pas toujours facile

\- Ça peut arriver répond Carisi mais pourquoi avoir attendu mardi soir avant de donner l'alerte de disparition ?

Brian commence à transpirer, ce qui n'échappent pas aux deux personnes faces à lui !

\- Brian, nous attendons la vérité

\- Qu'est-ce ça peut faire, c'est juste une question de jour ! vous feriez mieux de chercher Olivia au lieu de 'accuser de je ne sais quoi ! et puis j'ai pensé qu'elle était certainement partie en urgences pour une enquête et qu'elle avait dû demander à quelqu'un de surveiller Anna.

\- Qui t'as dit qu'on t'accusait répond alors Cragen ? te sens -tu coupables de quelque chose ?

\- Pas du tout, et mon voisin m'a déjà averti qu'une équipe fouillait l'appartement, j'allais y aller quand vous êtes arrivés ! vous n'avez aucun droit de vous introduire chez moi de cette façon.

\- Vous voyez capitaine, il dit déjà chez moi, comme s'il s'était déjà débarrassé d'Olivia !

\- J'avais repéré Carisi et Brian, nous avons obtenu un mandat de perquisition, nous sommes plusieurs à nous inquiéter de la disparition d'Olivia.

\- Si c'est Cabot qui l'a signé, il y a conflit d'intérêt, je vous préviens que je je ne laisserais pas les choses tourner de cette façon et que je compte bien accuser Olivia de rapt d'enfant !

Carisi qui s'est levé, contourne le bureau, se penche vers l'oreille de Cassidy

\- Nous ne sommes pas assez bêtes pour ça, toi certainement pour te débarrasser de ton téléphone sans vérifier que quelqu'un te suit et Brian fixe Cragen

\- Je ne dirai plus rien sans la présence de mon avocat

\- Très bien dit Cragen

Et tous les deux sortent de cette pièce laissant Cassidy seul dans la pièce

\- Alors Eliott ?

\- Olivia était très économe, je sais qu'elle avait de l'argent de côté, elle m'en a déjà prêté à certaines occasions. Si elle a enlevé autant d'argent, soit on l'a forcée, soit elle a voulu des réserves pour s'enfuir. Je pencherais pour cette solution était donné que son sac à dos et les manteaux ont disparu aussi.

\- On va devoir de toute façon attendre la présence de son avocat. Eliott, j'aimerais que tu ailles interroger le responsable de la société qui est venu installer le système des portes chez Olivia. Tu prends Carisi avec toi

\- Ça marche capitaine, j'espère qu'il pourra nous en apprendre plus

\- La seule chose dont je suis certain c'est qu'il était chez Olivia lundi, c'est un des voisins qui vient de l'apprendre à Munch

Ashley serre Olivia dans ses bras

\- Tout est prêt ?

\- Oui, je voulais encore te remercier

\- Je recommencerais s'il le fallait !

\- Je sais

\- Tu promets de me donner des nouvelles

\- Je te le promets

\- Si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à m'appeler

\- Je le ferai

Ashley sort un objet de sa poche.

\- Je t'ai acheté un téléphone, ne te fâche pas ! je sais que tu trouves que j'ai déjà accompli pas mal de choses mais voilà. Achète une carte prépayée en route et elle lui tend une fausse carte d'identité, tu en auras besoin pour avoir la carte Sim

\- Merci infiniment

\- Fais surtout attention , j'ai déjà vu quelques avis de recherche te concernant toi et Anna . tu n'es pas certaine d'aller voir Eliott et de lui dire toute la vérité.

\- C'est la parole d'un flic contre celle d'un autre flic ! Eliott me croira certainement mais pour les autres je ne suis pas certaine

\- Mais s'ils avaient ta tablette !

\- Je suis certaine que Matt leur enverra mais ça ne fera pas partir tout ce gang qui savent forcément que j'ai enquêté sur eux. Et Eliott, ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir fort inquiété que je démissionne.

\- Bonne chance Olivia, fais bonne route

Et Olivia monte à l'arrière de ce camion à côté de Manuel , le frère de Maria qui a promis à sa sœur de veiller sur elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

 ** _New York_**

\- Greg Fisher ? interroge Eliott

\- C'est bien moi, que puis-je pour vous inspecteur ?

\- C'est bien vous le gérant de la société « electronics closes »

\- C'est bien moi ! Il y a un souci ?

\- Nous aimerions discuter avec l'employé qui est allé chez les Cassidy dans la journée de lundi.

\- Ha pas besoin de regarder, c'est mon frère. Matt. Il me donne un coup de main quand j'ai un surplus de boulot. Enfin quand il est là, il part régulièrement pour l'Afghanistan.

\- C'est un militaire ?

\- Oui, une vraie pompe à énergie ! Je vous donne son adresse ?

\- Une dernière question : qui a fait appel à vos services dans cette famille ?

\- Le mari, Brian si je ne me trompe pas ! Il m'a même demandé une porte dont les codes d'accès pouvaient être changés tous les jours, il nous a aussi demandé de bloquer toutes les fenêtres.

\- Vous a-t-il parlé de sa femme ?

\- Oui, il m'a affirmé qu'elle était sous traitement psychiatrique, qu'il ne voulait pas la placer dans une de ces institutions. Il voulait en prendre soin à la maison.

\- A-t-il fait cette demande par téléphone ? demande Munch

\- Oui mais il m'a aussi envoyé un mail vous savez pour le devis, pour ne pas avoir des soucis de frais supplémentaires je demande toujours que les clients m'envoient un mail précis de leur demande. C'est une façon pour que personne ne veulent pas payer certains travaux.

\- Vous l'avez encore ?

\- Oui je pense, venez je vais vous en imprimer une copie

\- Merci

 ** _Californie_**

\- Je suis fatiguée maman, j'ai beaucoup couru dans le jardin avec Gabriella.

\- C'était une bonne idée ! tu vas essayer de dormir, c'est un très très long voyage.

\- Un long voyage comme le bus !

\- Oui Anna un très très long voyage.

\- On va où maman ?

\- En Californie.

\- C'est loin maman ?

\- Oui Anna

\- C'est loin de New York ?

\- Oui vraiment très très loin.

\- On va dormir dans le camion maman ?

\- Oui ma chérie

\- Je veux venir dans tes bras maman ?

\- Viens Anna

\- Vous pouvez vous appuyez contre moi dit alors Manuel, avec le poids de la petite fille, ce ne sera pas facile.

\- Merci répond alors Olivia qui finit également par s'endormir, se réveillant souvent par les secousses causées par le camion. Elle a compris qu'elle venait de perdre tout confort matériel. Si seulement Eliott avait défoncé cette porte…

 ** _New York_**

\- Matt Fisher ?

\- C'est bien moi dit-il en enlevant ses gants de boxe.

\- On vous dérange en plein entraînement, nous sommes deux inspecteurs de l'unité spéciale des victimes.

\- J'essaie de rester en forme, je viens d'avoir une semaine de congé pour passer du temps avec ma famille. Je suis militaire et je repars dans 5 jours.

\- Votre frère nous a dit que c'était vous qui vous étiez occupé de l'installation des Cassidy lundi dernier.

\- C'est exact, je lui donne un coup de main quand il est surchargé de travail ! Je suppose que vous venez pour la disparition de madame Benson et de la petite Anna.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Vous avez-vu les avis de disparition ?

\- Je les ai vues inspecteur mais Olivia n'a pas disparu !

\- Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Parce qu'Olivia n'a pas disparu, elle s'est enfuie loin du monstre qui les enfermait et je le sais parce que je les ai aidées à disparaître.

\- Où sont-elles ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je les ai déposées à la gare des bus lundi soir après qu'elle ait enlevé de l'argent ! écoutez Olivia et sa fille étaient couvertes de bleus, ce type les gardait prisonnières et les as battus. Vous êtes Eliott, c'est ça ?

\- Elle vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Oui ! Elle a dit que vous étiez doué et que vous me trouveriez ! Elle avait raison on dirait.

\- Olivia était couverte de bleus demande doucement Munch et Anna ?

\- Oui et la petite fille aussi. J'ai vu toute leur souffrance, soit je les sortais de là, soit je les laissais mourir sous les coups de ce tyran. Mon choix a été vite fait !

\- Vous a -t-elle dit que Brian l'avait battue ?

\- Oui ! et qu'il la gardait prisonnière. J'ai prétendu que je devais retourner chercher une pièce. Ce type m'a crû et quand je suis revenu, je suis discrètement revenu lui glisser un somnifère. Elle l'utiliserait le soir-même !

\- Et vous êtes revenu la chercher cette nuit-là ?

\- Oui ! je l'ai aidée. Je les 'ai déposées à la gare des bus mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire où elle allait.

\- Ce serait bien que vous veniez au poste mettre tout ça par écrit.

\- Très bien, je prends une douche et je vous rejoins.

\- Très bien, nous vous attendons répond Eliott bouleversé par ces dernières révélations.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

 ** _New York_**

Brian est présent tout comme son avocat et Cragen ne tarde pas, toujours en compagnie de Carisi de pénétrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il est d'un calme olympien enfin c'est ce qu'il montre parce que si ce que Matt Fisher leur a raconté est exact, Olivia et Anna étaient à la merci de Brian sans que personne ne leur vienne en aide.

\- Brian, as-tu levé la main sur Olivia et Anna ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! je n'aurais jamais touché la femme que j'aime et encore moins mon seul enfant !

\- C'est étrange parce que nous avons un témoin qui prouve le contraire.

\- C'est impossible que vous ayez des témoins de quoi que ce soit parce qu'Olivia ne voulait plus voir personne.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui interdisais à Olivia de voir qui que ce soit !

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça et ce que votre témoin raconte n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge et rien de plus !

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je compte bien le découvrir

\- Il faudrait que vous ayez des preuves bien plus plausibles qu'un simple témoignage oculaire. C'est parole contre parole.

\- Pouvez-vous monsieur Cassidy alors expliquer ce mail envoyé à Monsieur Fisher ? Brian commence alors à devenir assez nerveux et recommence à transpirer.

\- C'était juste une excuse, Olivia voulait ce système de sécurité, il fallait que je trouve une raison pour qu'ils acceptent d'installer cette porte.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'a -t-elle pas envoyé elle-même ?

\- Elle m'a demandé de le faire, je vis avec elle, je l'ai fait.

\- C'est quand même étrange ajoute Carisi ! Olivia n'avait plus son ordinateur, ni son téléphone, elle a démissionné, elle a demandé des portes blindées et sécurisées, toutes les fenêtres étaient également sous serrure. Et un témoin nous assure que votre femme et votre fille étaient couvertes de bleus, excusez-moi monsieur Cassidy mais je trouve cela vraiment étrange.

\- Je sais que ça parait étrange mais je vous répète que je n'aurais en aucun cas touché ma femme et mon enfant.

\- Votre enfant répond alors Cragen sortant un dernier document de son enveloppe, voici une demande de test de paternité concernant la recherche de lien entre Anna Cassidy et Brian Cassidy.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé cela ?

\- Dans votre bureau, votre capitaine nous a autorisé à le fouiller. Est-ce aussi Olivia qui l'y aurait cachée ?

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'y ait mis.

\- Olivia était-elle au courant ?

\- Non ! ment Brian Cassidy !

\- C'est vous qui avez demandé ce test ?

\- Quand et pourquoi ?

\- Il y a six mois, Anna grandissait et elle n'avait absolument rien de moi ! J'ai juste voulu vérifier et mon intuition était juste, génétiquement Anna n'est pas ma fille, mais elle l'est pourtant !

\- Si elle l'était vraiment, vous n'auriez jamais commandé ce test répond alors Cragen.

\- Je voulais savoir

\- Olivia le savait-elle ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle dit à Monsieur Fisher que vous vous en étiez pris à Anna parce que vous saviez que ce n'était pas votre fille ?

\- Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Monsieur Fisher et je ne pense pas qu'Olivia le connaisse parce que je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom !

\- Je vais vous dire qui est cet homme, peut être que vous comprendrez.

\- Je ne demande que ça répond Cassidy, vous me prenez pour ce que je ne suis pas !

\- Monsieur Fisher est venu chez vous lundi afin d'installer les nouveaux codes de votre porte blindée, il s'est présenté sous le nom de Matt, ça vous dit quelque chose maintenant !

 ** _Californie_**

Olivia a les muscles engourdis par cette nuit passée dans le camion.

\- Tu n'as pas bien dormi Olivia demande-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas très confortable !

\- Par contre, la petite dort comme un bébé.

\- C'est une vraie marmotte !

\- Olivia, il faut que je te demande quelque chose mais ne te sens pas obligée d'accepter ?

\- D'accord

\- Quand nous serons là-bas, il y a différents logements.

\- Quelles sortes de logement ?

\- Il y a des logements pour les familles : ce sont de très petits bungalows et il y a des dortoirs collectifs pour les autres.

\- Il y a une différence ?

\- Les bungalows sont mieux, plus sécurisés.

\- Et les collectifs ?

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'intimités et quand tu n'es pas là, tout le monde peut fouiller dans tes affaires.

\- Il n'y a pas de casiers ?

\- Non absolument pas ! Je pensais donc qu'on pouvait faire semblant toi, moi et ta petite fille d'être une famille.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse semblant d'être ensemble, toi, moi et Anna ?

\- On aurait ainsi un bungalow Olivia ? mais c'est uniquement pour ça , on ne dormira pas ensemble , je te rassure !

\- Je peux réfléchir

Manuel lui sourit

\- Pas de soucis Olivia


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

 _New York_

\- C'est lui qui vous a raconté tous ces mensonges, ce Matt Fisher ne vous a raconté que des histoires.

\- Alors comment savait-il pour Anna ?

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi ?

\- Non Cassidy dit cette fois Cragen en se levant et en tapant le point sur la table.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de nous mentir. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris mais tu as gardé Olivia et Anna prisonnières pendant 15 longues journées. Tu leur as fait du mal mais heureusement quelqu'un a eu la bonté de les aider à s'échapper. Et arrête de mentir ! je sais très bien que tu leur as fait du mal, je sais que tu caches quelque chose de grave pour avoir empêché Olivia de rentrer en contact avec quiconque et surtout Eliott a qi elle tenait énormément et inversement ! Et je trouverai Brian, je trouverai ! Ce document montre que tu comptais empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir de ton appartement, et ce document montre bien que tu te moquais de faire du mal à Anna parce que tu savais que ce n'était pas toi le père ! Tu nous fais croire qu'Olivia n'en savait rien, hors voici la déposition de Matt Fisher, militaire avec de nombreuses décorations qui nous a donné cette information avant même qu'on la retrouve dans ton bureau ! Olivia n'a pas disparu, elle s'est enfuie pour s'échapper de toi et loin de toi et je trouverai de quoi elle a eu peur !

\- De quoi accusez-vous mon client exactement demande alors son avocat ?

\- Faux et usage de faux, écriture sous la contrainte et séquestration.

\- Avec ses accusations, il sortira très vite !

\- Je vais devoir aller en prison ?

\- Je vous en ferai sortir très vite.

C'est alors que Carisi pose cette question qui les brûle tous et que personne n'a osé demandé.

\- Qui est alors le père d'Anna ?

Il se retourne alors vers Carisi

\- Vous n'étiez pas dans ce service à l'époque ?

\- Non, effectivement

\- Eliott lui courait aussi après, je le savais. J'ai installé un mouchard sur le téléphone d'Olivia. Je la voulais, je recevais donc les messages avant qu'elle ne les reçoive. J'ai fait en sorte que les messages de ce Stabler ne lui parviennent pas ! Et elle est tombée dans le panneau8 Ne croyez pas qu'Olivia est aussi intelligente que vous le pensez ?

\- C'est Eliott

\- Regardez les yeux d'Anna plus elle grandit, plus c'est évident !

 _Californie_

Les arbres fruitiers s'étendent à perdre de vue, on ne voit que ça et quelquefois les baraquements dont Manuel lui avait parlés. Même si sa vie allait être difficile, Olivia avait vite compris que personne ne la trouverait ici.

\- Ça chauffe ici, c'est toujours ainsi ?

\- Oui Olivia, les journées sont chaudes, les soirées plus fraiches et agréables. On peut travailler ici toute l'année si on veut mais ça devient vite épuisant ! ça va te changer de New York Olivia !

\- Tu sais que je viens de là-bas ?

\- Ma sœur m'a dit et puis ton accent !

\- Elle t'a tout raconté ?

\- Que tu voulais fuir ton petit ami ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça !

\- Il ne te trouvera pas ici ! et ici, on se protège les uns des autres, chacun protège sa famille, et chez nous, dans notre peuple, la famille ça comporte les amis aussi.

\- Ça veut aussi dire que si on va habiter ensemble dans un bungalow, je serai d'une certaine manière beaucoup plus protégée.

\- Et Anna aussi et sache comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te ferai rien, je ne te toucherai pas !

\- Je l'ai compris dit Olivia ayant compris très vite que Manuel préférait la gente masculine. C'est d'accord !

La petite Anna ouvre alors les yeux

\- Je dois faire pipi maman et c'est assez pressant !

\- Il faut attendre encore un petit peu

\- Je ne peux plus attendre maman, j'ai vraiment envie très très fort !

Manuel crie alors une phrase en espagnol et le conducteur s'arrête invitant apparemment tous les occupants à se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle s'éloigne tenant Anna par la main, Manuel les observant au loin, cette femme est vraiment extraordinaire pense-t-il, partir aussi loin pour protéger son enfant . Qui ferait-ça ? Sa sœur lui a demandé de protéger Olivia et il fera du mieux qu'il peut !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

 ** _New York_**

Eliott ne savait plus quoi dire, juste les larmes au bord des yeux trahissaient son émotion face aux dernières révélations de Cassidy.

Il se tourne vers Fin resté à ses côtés.

\- A cette époque, Olivia arrivait le matin comme si de rien n'était, sans réaction aux messages que je lui avais envoyés. Je m'étais habitué au fait qu'elle préférait Brian mais il nous a tous manipulés. C'est un salopard, il faut la retrouver Fin. Je n'aurais jamais dû baisser les bras à cette époque mais j'ai vraiment cru que c'est lui qu'elle préférait.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Mais j'étais aussi son partenaire et son ami et je voulais respecter ses choix. Et même si ça me faisait mal certains jours, je voulais avoir le bonheur de la contempler.

\- Nous allons prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil Eliott, et demain nous visionnerons ces différentes caméras.

\- Tu as raison, nous ne pourrons rien faire dans l'était où nous sommes.

\- Tu veux dormir à la maison ? c'est plus près enfin si tu veux

\- J'accepte volontiers, on sera plus vite ici demain.

 _Californie_

Olivia, Manuel et tous les autres dont la plupart parlent quasiment espagnol sont enfin remontés dans ce vieux camion et en sont redescendus une heure plus tard. Ce fut une journée très longue, il avait d'abord fallu faire la file afin de savoir si un bungalow allait leur être attribué où s'ils allaient devoir se contenter des dortoirs communs.

Dans la file, Manuel avait pris la main d'Olivia dans la sienne, vu le nombre de célibataires gravitant autour d'elle, Olivia avait pris ce geste comme un signe de protection et n'avait rien dit, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait certainement réagi négativement à ce geste mais pas cette fois. Anna avait tenu l'autre main d'Olivia et elle avait vu sa mère tenir la main de Manuel et elle n'avait rien dit non plus. Maman lui avait dit que Manuel allait rester avec elles pendant un moment et Olivia avait précisé à Anna que Manuel n'était pas comme les amis de Brian. Olivia savait qu'elle devrait dire la vérité à Anna car c'est par elle qu'elle devrait l'apprendre. Elle savait déjà pas mal de choses mais au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, elle devrait savoir.

Ses amis et les responsables avaient cru à son histoire avec Olivia, ils se sourirent tous les trois et avancèrent vers le bungalow dont ils avaient reçu la clé : le bungalow 61.

C'est minuscule, deux toutes petites chambres dont une paroi du lit est à même contre le mur. La première chambre a un lit de deux personnes, la deuxième a un lit superposé, Manuel prend alors la décision de laisser le lit de deux personnes à Olivia et sa petite fille. Il dit à Olivia qu'il rangerait ses affaires au-dessus de leur lit, elle aurait ainsi de la place pour leur matériel.

Les deux chambres l'une à côté de l'autre donnent sur la pièce qui sert de cuisine avec une taque électrique, un évier et une petite étagère vide où ranger de la vaisselle.

\- Tu n'as rien pris ? demande Manuel

\- Je ne savais pas

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de quoi dans la caisse que j'ai prise. Tout à l'heure, nous irons à l'épicerie pour ce que nous n'avons pas et je suppose que tu as besoin de certaines choses pour Anna.

\- Il y en a une ? je veux dire une épicerie ?

\- Je te montrerai.

\- Merci

La pièce, aussi menue que les deux chambres, se compose d'une petite table, quatre chaises et juste un canapé, tout ça prend la quasi-totalité de la pièce mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour Olivia.

\- Je n'ai même pas de drap ! dit-elle dépitée et vu l'était des matelas, je ne dormirais pas dessus sans ou alors habillée des pieds à la tête.

\- T'es bien une femme toi !

\- Et toi un homme qui ne se préoccupe pas de l'endroit où il va dormir.

\- Olivia, allez ne t'inquiète pas, allons à l'épicerie

\- Il faudra que je nettoie aussi, c'est vraiment sale.

\- Je t'aiderai

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais !

\- Je le ferai, on est deux adultes à vivre ici, tout ne doit pas peser sur toi. Les journées seront assez fatigantes.

\- On fait pareil pour les dépenses, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est une très bonne idée, la vie est chère et on ne va pas gagner beaucoup, tu as des réserves sur toi ?

\- Oui un peu, de quoi acheter le peu de nécessité qui nous permettront de survivre ici.

Ils repartent une nouvelle fois dans ce camion appartenant à Miguel, le cousin de Manuel, i km jusqu'à l'épicerie, la seule du coin. Olivia est horrifiée quand elle voit ce que coûte certains produits de premières nécessités, elle aurait pu se passer de certaines choses mais il y a Anna.

\- Manuel, pourquoi est-ce aussi cher ici ?

\- Ils profitent que beaucoup de monde arrive sans rien, ils profitent de la misère humaine.

\- C'est dégueulasse !

\- Je sais, on essaie de prendre des choses pour venir mais les bagages sont déjà tellement limités, on fait ce qu'on peut ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un hôpital ?

\- Oui nous sommes à 20 km de Sacramento, il y a un bon hôpital !

\- Ne pense pas négativement Olivia, il faut juste être prudent !

\- On n'a pas encore décidé pour ce soir

\- Ce soir, mon cousin organise un barbecue, il nous a invités, tu viens ?

Olivia réfléchit

\- Il y aura des enfants, Anna a besoin de se faire des amis. On lui présentera Térésa, la dame qui garde les enfants la journée.

\- Je pense qu'Anna voudra venir avec moi, en tout cas dans les premiers temps, elle ne connait personne ici.

\- C'est normal, elle est encore petite et tu es son seul repère.

\- Et elle a peur que son soi-disant père nous attrape.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, juste conseil d'ami

\- J'y ai déjà réfléchi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

 ** _New York_**

\- Regarde Fin, regarde cette image, ce sont Olivia et Anna. Ce sont elles !

\- Anna n'a pas les cheveux aussi long !

\- Avec une perruque, ce serait plausible ! je reconnaîtrais l'allure d'Olivia n'importe où ! Ce sont elles, cette façon de tenir la main d'Anna. Cette façon de tourner la tête.

\- Où aurait-elle trouvé une perruque en pleine nuit ?

\- Elle ne l'a pas achetée dit Eliott

\- On l'a aidé à se camoufler ?

\- Exactement, il faut que j'appelle Matt, je reviens.

Eliott entre quelques instants plus tard

\- J'avais raison crie Eliott en rejoignant Fin

\- Pour la perruque ? interroge Fin

\- Et le grand parka vert aussi ! Où est allé ce bus ?

\- À Savannah Eliott

\- Mais c'est en Géorgie Fin , la Géorgie !

\- Elle est partie loin Eliott, elle voulait vraiment lui échapper

\- A nous aussi Eliott ! Elle ne s'est pas uniquement éloignée de lui. Olivia savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Pas nous !

\- Si parce que nous n'avons rien fait pour elles et nous ne sommes pas allés les sauver !

\- On doit y aller Eliott, prenons une voiture, trouvons le trajet de ce bus et faisons ce voyage ! Allons les rechercher, allons lui dire que nous allons les aider et que nous savons plus ou moins ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Allons voir le capitaine.

Le capitaine n'hésite pas un seul instant ! Il accepte qu'ils s'absentent mais ils doivent le tenir au courant.

 _Californie_

Olivia, Manuel et Anna se rendent ensemble au barbecue. Manuel prend de nouveau la main d'Olivia dans la sienne.

\- Il faut qu'ils pensent tous que nous sommes ensemble Olivia ! Beaucoup sont à l'affut des bungalows plus confortable que ces dortoirs.

\- Je suis d'accord, répond doucement Olivia ! Ne t'en fais pas, si je ne suis pas d'accord, je te le ferai savoir.

Manuel lui présente plusieurs personnes de sa famille, Olivia a du mal à retenir le nom de tous mais ils ne semblent pas lui en tenir rigueur. Au loin, toujours sous la surveillance d'Olivia, Anna joue avec d'autres enfants de son âge

Ils prennent place autour du feu et Anna vient se placer dans les bras de sa maman.

\- J'ai un peu faim maman

\- C'est bientôt cuit trésor.

\- Je vais vous chercher une assiette, je reviens dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Olivia.

Olivia sourit, la douceur de Manuel après la brutalité de Brian lui procure une sensation de bien-être. Ils parlent tous espagnol autour d'elle mais elle sent une certaine forme de sécurité parmi ces gens qui sont la famille et les amis de Manuel.

Il revient, leur tend leur assiette en plastique avant d'aller chercher la sienne et de revenir vers Olivia.

Anna se blottit tout contre Olivia, la journée a été longue et elle s'endort.

\- On devrait y aller Olivia, Anna est fatiguée et on se lève tôt demain. Les autres ne vont plus traîne.

\- On doit prêt à 6h !

\- C'est bien ça

\- Ça va être tôt pour Anna

\- Comme pour beaucoup de gens Olivia

Il aide Olivia à se relever, elle tient toujours Anna, endormie, dans ses bras.

Ils rentrent dans le bungalows et Olivia n'ayant toujours pas refait le lit, dépose Anna dans le fauteuil.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Non ça ira, tu dois aussi te préparer. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais ! Mais j'ai aussi besoin de me retrouver seule avec Anna.

\- D'accord Olivia, si j'empiète de trop, tu dois me le dire.

\- Je te le dirai

\- Je vais prendre une douche si tu ne l'occupe pas tout de suite

\- Ça marche, répond Olivia en souriant.

Plus tard, Olivia se couche à côté de sa petite fille dormant déjà à poing fermé. L'enfant sent que sa maman est là et elle s'en approche.

 ** _New York_**

Cragen les a rejoints sur le parking avant le départ.

\- Soyez prudents, la police de Savannah vous aidera une fois sur place.

\- Merci capitaine répond Fin.

\- J'espère que vous les ramènerez, nous avons tous besoin qu'Olivia revienne. Nous avons besoin de savoir qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de mal !

\- Nous aussi capitaine.

\- Et voici de l'argent, faites-en bon usage.

\- Ok !

\- Je conduis en premier dit Eliott, tu regardes le plan du trajet. On changera ensuite.

\- On fait comme tu veux Stabler ! Allons chercher Anna et Olivia.

 ** _Savannah_**

Ashley est assise sur sa terrasse, elle s'inquiète pour Olivia qui n'a pas encore donné de nouvelles. Sans doute n'a-t-elle pas encore eu le temps de s'acheter une carte pour son téléphone jetable ?

Maria, ayant tout éteint, avant de terminer son service s'aperçoit qu'Ashley est là, observant l'extérieur par la baie vitrée. Elle a l'air pensive et triste, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Vous êtes inquiètes madame Ashley, vous êtes inquiète pour Olivia et Anna ?

\- Oui, Olivia m'a beaucoup marquée, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour elles. Sa simplicité, sa sincérité, sa lutte contre désarroi ce sont des qualités qui font une bonne personne. Olivia est vraiment une belle personne et qu'elle se retrouve là-bas, ça ne me rassure absolument pas !

\- Mais elle vous a demandé de garder le secret ? Et mon frère la protégera !

Vous n'avez pas eu de ses nouvelles ?

\- Non ! elle n'a pas encore dû activer son téléphone et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne les trahirai pas.

\- C'est fort probable, c'est un long trajet et l'épicerie ne vend pas tout non plus !

\- Vous y avez déjà travaillé Maria ?

\- Oui, comme étudiante.

\- La vie y est difficile ? Sont-elles en danger ?

\- Oui très difficile mais il y a beaucoup d'entraide et de solidarité entre les travailleurs. J'appellerai mon frère pour avoir des nouvelles si vous voulez

\- Ce serait vraiment gentil, Olivia ne courra aucun danger , c'est une femme forte , déterminée et volontaire.

\- De rien ! Bonne nuit madame Ashley

\- Bonne nuit Maria.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

 ** _New York_**

De son bureau, Cragen voit arriver Carisi et Rollins, tirant une mine loin d'être des plus réjouissantes.

\- Capitaine, c'est important ! dit simplement Carisi

\- Très bien, entrez et fermez cette porte.

Ils s'assoient et Carisi avale d'un seul coup le café noir que le capitaine vient de poser sur son bureau.

\- Cassidy a payé sa caution, il est hélas rentré chez lui.

\- Satanée caution ! répond Cragen. Malheureusement, ce sont les juges qui décident et pour le moment nous n'avons rien de plus contre lui.

Le téléphone de Cragen se met soudainement à vibrer.

\- C'est Morales, il nous attend. Dépêchons-nous !

Et ils descendent tous les trois espérant avoir des nouvelles, Morales devait analyser le téléphone portable de Cassidy, celui que Carisi avait ramassé dans les poubelles.

\- Alors ? demande instantanément Cragen.

\- La première chose, j'ai relevé trois paires d'empreintes sur son téléphone, nous savons donc que Cassidy n'est pas le seul à l'avoir utilisé.

\- Tu as trouvé les identités ?

\- Oui je sais de qui il s'agit et ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, croyez-moi !

\- Le premier est Franck Orléo, 42 ans, il a été arrêté pour viol, il est sorti i mois de Rickers.

\- Le second s'appelle Burt Costello, 28 ans, il a aussi été arrêté pour trafic d'êtres humains, il a été relâché faute de preuve.

\- Ces hommes seraient donc en lien avec Cassidy demande Carisi.

\- Assez apparemment pour partager un téléphone répond Amanda Rollins.

\- Je me demande dit Cragen si Olivia n'aurait pas découvert une information qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Cassidy serait-il mouillé dans une affaire pas très catholique.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout répond Morales.

\- Dites-nous ajoute Cragen d'un ton plus que sérieux.

\- On a retrouvé le sperme de ces deux hommes dans l'appartement d'Olivia et de ce Cassidy !

\- Cela signifie, ajoute Morales, qu'Olivia a probablement dû avoir des relations sexuelles forcées avec ces deux hommes.

\- C'est certain ! Olivia n'aurait jamais accepté cela répond Cragen

\- Olivia a donc été violée demande Carisi d'un ton grave.

\- Je le crains répond Morales

\- Quand Eliott va savoir cela, il va vouloir faire la peau à Cassidy ajoute Amanda.

\- Il n'est pas le seul rétorque Cragen. Eliott va devenir fou si on continue à récolter ce genre de nouvelles.

\- Allons revoir Cassidy déclare Rollins, il ne peut plus reculer, il doit nous expliquer. Il est temps qu'il nous dise la vérité !

\- Il n'a plus le choix répond Cragen parce que je ne le lâcherai pas !

 ** _Californie_**

Le réveil fut surtout difficile pour Anna qui n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de se lever aussi tôt mais elle avait choisi de partir au travail avec Olivia. Elle ne connaissait pas encore les autres enfants et elle avait encore besoin de sa maman et de sa sécurité.

Olivia l'aida à s'habiller, nous étions en janvier, les matinées étaient encore frileuses et il était conseillé de ne pas tomber malades.

Anna est assez grincheuse et Olivia tente malgré tout de rester patiente. Anna refuse de manger, Olivia non plus mais elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas beaucoup de pauses dans la journée, elle mange donc son pain et ses œufs et emporte le déjeuner d'Anna dans le sac à dos qu'elle a préparé.

Manuel a encore montré toute sa gentillesse ce matin, Quand Olivia est entrée dans la cuisine, il avait gentiment préparé le petit déjeuner. Olivia lui a dit que c'était vraiment aimable et qu'il n'était pas obligé ! Il lui a juste répondu qu'il avait toujours été un lève-tôt et que ma préparation du petit déjeuner ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Elle prend finalement la main d'Anna qui n'est pas des plus complaisantes ce matin et finissent par grimper dans ce camion, ils doivent rouler une heure avant d'arriver aux arbres fruitiers dont ils doivent en récolter les fruits. Anna se blottit contre Olivia et se rendort, complètement épuisée par ce réveil beaucoup trop matinal.

\- Elle s'habituera lui dit doucement Manuel voyant l'air contrarié d'Olivia.

\- J'espère parce que si Anna ne s'acclimate pas, je devrais chercher autre chose, une autre possibilité. Le bonheur d'Anna est essentiel à mon propre bonheur, je ne lui imposerai pas cette vie si elle ne s'intègre pas ici.

\- C'est honorable surtout si plusieurs choix s'ouvrent à toi.

\- Pas vraiment répond Olivia.

\- Tu pourrais retourner à New York, tu n'as pas des amis qui pourraient t'aider ?

\- Ils n'ont rien fait jusque-là, je ne peux pas compter sur eux, je pensais que si mais je me suis trompée.

\- Ils doivent probablement te chercher ?

\- Ils ont dû être surpris, je pense surtout Eliott ?

\- Eliott, c'est ?

\- Mon partenaire ? J'étais flic, on travaillait ensemble, on a une certaine osmose. Je devine que je dois lui manquer.

\- Alors il vous cherchera.

\- Mais il ne me trouvera pas !

La conversation est interrompue par leur arrivée.

\- Viens je vais te montrer comment ça marche.

\- Merci !

\- Pas de quoi !

 ** __** ** _Sur la route de Savannah_**

Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux, à l'endroit même où Anna était allée s'acheter le petit déjeuner avec Ashley. Ils entrent, ils interrogent plusieurs personnes mais personne ne semble se souvenir d'Olivia ou d'Anna. Et évidemment, la plupart des bandes vidéo ont été effacées les commerçants ne les gardant pendant 24h et pas plus s'ils ne rencontraient pas de souci.

Ils continuent leur chemin et finissent par arriver à Savannah où personne ne semble avoir vu Anna et Olivia, absolument personne ! Ils explorent toutes les pistes mais leurs recherches restent sans aucun résultat !

Et là, Eliott, assis sur le lit dans sa chambre d'hôtel commence à perdre espoir de les retrouver un jour, il sait qu'il n'a négligé aucune piste mais c'est comme si elles n'étaient jamais arrivées à Savannah, comme si elles s'étaient évaporée d'un seul coup toutes les deux.

\- Il reste une solution Eliott !

\- Laquelle Fin ?

\- Il faut médiatiser la disparition davantage, il faut que leur fuite devienne nationale et là nous aurons certainement la chance d'avoir des indices. Des gens les auront certainement vues, personne ne disparait de cette façon.

\- Mais Olivia voulait disparaître Fin, tu sais comme elle est intelligente !

La sonnerie annonçant un message résonne alors, Eliott prend son téléphone, l'observe et regarde Fin.

\- C'est le capitaine, il veut qu'on l'appelle, c'est urgent !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

 ** _New York_**

\- Capitaine ?

\- Eliott, j'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles.

\- C'est Olivia ?

\- Oui

\- Vous l'avez retrouvée demande-t-il en s'imaginant le pire ?

\- Non mais l'enquête a réellement progressé grâce au téléphone que Carisi a retrouvé. Selon les empreintes trouvées et mises en corrélation avec les fluides retrouvés Chez Olivia… Cragen prend sa respiration avant de continuer…Olivia aurait eu des relations sexuelles avec deux types dont on a également retrouvé les empreintes. Brian connaissait donc ces hommes.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'Olivia aurait été violée capitaine ?

\- C'est ce qu'on pense Eliott ?

\- Je vais le massacrer, je vais le tuer de mes mains hurle Eliott.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul candidat !

\- Eliott, avez-vous vérifié les hôpitaux ?

\- On a fait tous les services des morgues sans succès capitaine.

\- Et les urgences ? Les services de gynécologie ?

\- Non capitaine

\- Faites-les !

\- Très bien capitaine.

Eliott raccroche et regarde Finn, allons visiter les hôpitaux de Savannah, Olivia a probablement dû se faire examiner ici.

Ils arrivent enfin sans le savoir au service où travaille l'infirmière qui reconnaît avoir vu Olivia en compagnie du Dr Ashley Hamilton.

\- Nous sommes deux inspecteurs de police de l'USV de New York, nous recherchons cette femme et cette petite fille, c'est important que nous les retrouvions. Vous souvenez-vous les avoir vues ?

\- Je m'en souviens mais je ne veux attirer d'ennuis à personne !

\- On ne dira rien dit Eliott, nous ne dirons à personne que les informations viennent de vous, nous resterons discrets !

\- Elle était avec le docteur Ashley Hamilton.

\- Elle travaille toujours, je sais qu'il est tard ?

\- Oui, je ne l'ai pas vue partir, c'est juste au fond du couloir, la porte 8.

\- Merci !

 _Savannah_

Ashley termine de ranger ses dossiers quand on frappe à sa porte, il est tard et ses consultations sont terminées, mais elle se lève quand même afin de vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une urgence.

Elle ouvre la porte et elle le regarde, elle fait immédiatement le rapprochement.

\- Vous êtes Eliott Stabler n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Entrez ! Je me doutais que vous viendriez.

Elle les invite à s'installer et s'assoit à son tour derrière son bureau.

\- Je me doutais que vous viendrez comme je vous le disais, Olivia m'avait dit que vous étiez doué et que vous les trouveriez.

\- Elle avait raison.

\- Mais elle m'a aussi dit que vous n'auriez pas d'autres pistes.

\- J'espère que là, elle aura tort.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai hébergé Olivia chez moi et un matin quand je me suis levée, elles n'étaient plus là, elle et Anna s'étaient envolées.

\- Comment étaient-elles ? demande Fin.

\- Psychologiquement Olivia tient le coup pour Anna, je pense que sans Anna, elle aurait défoncé Brian, je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous, vous savez.

\- Vous ne savez pas tout n'est-ce pas demande Eliott.

\- J'en sais assez pour savoir que vous êtes le père d'Anna.

Eliott se rend compte qu'il va devoir se montrer plus coopératif et sympathique avec Ashley s'il veut obtenir des informations, il lui raconte alors tout ce qu'il sait.

\- C'est vrai, on aurait dû agir !

\- C'est certain, Olivia et Anna étaient malmenées .

\- Avaient-elles des coups ?

\- Elles ont passé un examen médical, elle m'a dit que je pourrais vous les donner uniquement si vous veniez jusqu'ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si vous veniez jusqu'ici, c'est que vous remettiez en cause la parole de cet homme avec lequel elle partageait sa vie.

\- Elle a pensé qu'on le croirait ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas allés les libérer, que pourrait-elle croire ? Il est flic comme elle.

\- Mais c'est ma partenaire ! S'exclame Eliott complètement dépité.

\- Et le père d'Anna ! Pauvre petite, elle était tellement apeurée. Savez-vous qu'il a mis son arme sur la tête d'Anna quand vous êtes venu ?

\- Non, je ne le savais pas répond tristement Eliott. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi grave.

\- Il a chaque fois pris Anna en otage et vous lirez ces rapports mais je vais vous en parler de vive voix. Anna avait une énorme ecchymose sur sa joue droite, plusieurs autres au niveau de l'humérus comme une enfant qu'on a tenu fortement. Elle avait aussi une entaille sur le crâne.

\- Qui lui a fait ça ?

\- Celui qu'elle pense être son père.

\- Et Olivia ? demande doucement Eliott.

\- Énormément d'ecchymoses sur tout le corps, elle a violemment été battue. Elle a dû souffrir même quand je l'hébergeais et je n'ai malgré tout jamais entendu se plaindre. On avait essayé de l'étrangler, elle avec cet autre bleu sur son coup qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher.

\- Olivia …murmure Eliott.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout !

\- Elle a été violée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, elle l'a avoué à demi-mot.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas où elles sont parties ?

\- Non, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont enfuies la nuit, pour éviter de me mettre dans la confidence.

 _Californie_

Olivia passe sa journée à cueillir des oranges, dès que son panier est rempli, elle doit le porter à la balance qui lui sort un ticket suivant la quantité qu'elle a ramassée. Elle a vite compris le système. En fin de journée, ils reçoivent leur paie en fonction de leur travail et Olivia comprend très vite que son salaire ne sera pas très élevé.

Anna est restée près de sa maman, elle s'est assise sous un arbre et s'est occupée avec ce qu'il y avait dans son sac à dos. De temps en temps, elle partait jouer avec d'autres enfants qui avaient accompagné leur parent mais elle ne s'éloignait jamais de la vue d'Olivia.

Olivia veille aussi à ce qu'elle se conduise bien, le travail est fatiguant et quand retentit la fameuse sonnerie, Olivia est épuisée.

Manuel lui sourit.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Épuisée.

\- C'est normal, c'est le début ?

\- Et avec Anna ?

\- Ça a été, il y avait d'autres enfants.

\- Tant mieux alors, allez viens, il y a déjà un camion qui va partir, mon cousin nous a réservé deux places, enfin si tu sais prendre Anna sur tes genoux.

\- On va faire cela, j'ai envie de rentrer.

Elle grimpe dans le camion et souffle un peu. Une fois arrivée au campement, elle regarde Manuel.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche, tu pourrais surveiller Anna ?

\- Pas de soucis, je vais aller chercher de l'eau avec mon cousin et de la viande pour ce soir, je vais la prendre avec si tu veux. C'est Marco qui allume le feu aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord et merci. Dis-moi, c'est souvent des repas collectifs, je veux dire ces grillades.

\- Souvent oui, ce sont des moments conviviaux après une journée difficile, pour le moral , se retrouver en famille et entre amis , c'est bien je trouve mais si tu veux rester toute seule , ce n'est pas un problème non plus !

\- Non je pense que c'est plutôt pas mal.

\- Ok Olivia.

Elle regarde sa petite fille partir avec Manuel et elle se glisse ensuite dans la douche espérant que la douche apaise les muscles de ses bras endoloris.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

 ** _Savannah_**

Eliott était hors de lui et il fallut à Fin énormément de patience afin de le calmer.

\- Ecoute Eliott, on a enquêté comme des pros ! Nous ne la retrouverons pas, Olivia a fait en sorte de disparaître. Elle a peur de Brian et de son gang. Elle a surtout peur qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau Anna et Olivia veut la protéger, quitte à tout perdre, y compris nous, sa famille de cœur.

\- Et on ne sait pas agir si on ne sait pas où elles se trouvent.

\- Il faut comme je te l'ai dit, tout rendre public. Olivia, même si elle se cache devra avoir accès aux informations. Il faudra qu'elle sache qu'on a arrêté Brian. Il faut qu'elle sache qu'on a confiance en elle.

\- Mais on a aucune preuve de ce trafic que Brian gère.

\- Nous allons trouver Eliott, il faut chercher. Olivia a dû laisser une trace quelque part !

\- On a retrouvé son ordinateur cassé, on a rien pu en tirer ! Tout comme son téléphone.

\- Et sa tablette ?

\- Je m'en souviens, c'est vrai qu'elle en avait acheté une.

\- Oui, elle en avait marre de l'ordi du bureau qui buggait tout le temps.

\- Où est cette tablette Eliott ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, pas dans son bureau et on ne l'a pas retrouvée chez elle.

\- Si Brian avait mis la main dessus ! Il lui aurait réservé le même sort qu'à son ordinateur.

\- Brian ne savait pas pour la tablette.

\- Alors Eliott, Olivia a caché cette tablette.

\- Où elle l'a donné à quelqu'un !

\- Eliott, je vais nous chercher une pizza ! téléphone à Ashley, demande-lui si elle a vu une tablette.

30 minutes plus tard, Fin revient avec les pizzas.

\- Tu as pu parler à Ashley ?

\- Oui et elle m'a dit qui avait cette tablette, Olivia lui en avait effectivement parlé. Elle l'a donné à Matt !

\- Il n'en a jamais parlé.

\- Je pense que tout comme Ashley qui avait ces rapports médicaux, il attend qu'on lui demande.

\- Ainsi il sait qu'on a des doutes sur Brian.

\- Et c'est la seule condition pour qu'il nous la donne.

 ** _New York_**

Carisi et Rollins frappent chez Matt Fisher, occupé à préparer son sac. Sa permission prend fin, il va bientôt repartir pour l'Afghanistan.

Il va ouvrir la porte et les reconnaît immédiatement, il se demande s'ils viennent enfin pour la tablette.

\- Entrez ! Vous avez des nouvelles d'Olivia ?

\- Mes collègues ont retrouvé sa trace jusqu'à Savannah, la piste semble malheureusement s'y arrêter malgré tous nos efforts pour les retrouver.

\- Je connais cette ville, c'est une grande ville, ce n'est difficile d'y disparaître.

\- On dirait, oui !

\- Pas de trace alors ?

\- Non aucune, juste les urgences d'un hôpital.

\- À cause de ses coups ?

\- Oui !

\- Vous voyez, ce n'est pas moi le menteur.

\- Nous le savons monsieur Fischer

\- Mais nous venons pour autre chose

\- Je vous écoute alors

\- Olivia vous a-t-elle donné quelque chose ?

\- Que voulez -vous qu'Olivia m'ait donné ?

\- Sa tablette répond Carisi sans tourner autour du pot !

\- Avec toute son enquête sur son compagnon ajoute Rollins. Cette tablette n'étant nulle part, nous supposons que soit : elle l'a cachée, soit elle l'a emmenée avec elle, soit elle l'a remis à une personne en qui elle a assez fait confiance pour la sortir de là.

\- Vous voulez parler de moi ?

\- Oui

\- Très bien mais il y a une condition

\- Laquelle ?

\- C'est Eliott qui doit l'ouvrir, c'est ce qu'elle a demandé.

\- On le respectera répond Carisi

\- Très bien ! je vais vous faire confiance, vous me semblez être un homme de parole, comme moi !

\- Je le suis !

 _Californie_

Le réveil est une nouvelle fois pénible pour Anna qui ne cesse de geindre et de se plaindre. Olivia tente aussi bien que mal d'être patiente, elle a conscience que c'est difficile pour Anna. Elle s'accroupit afin de se mettre à la même hauteur que sa petite fille.

\- Anna, il faut que tu fasses des efforts aussi, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus tu sais. Maman fait du mieux qu'elle peut et je suis aussi triste de t'imposer tout ça.

\- T'as aussi envie encore de dormir maman ?

\- Oh que oui, j'aimerais y retourner ma chérie mais si maman ne va pas travailler, je n'aurai pas d'argent pour m'occuper de nous.

\- Pour manger ?

\- Et pour acheter des vêtements et tout ce dont on a besoin. Tu sais que tu peux venir dans mes bras et dormir dans le camion, tu pourras encore te reposer comme hier, à l'ombre des arbres mais maman doit aller travailler.

\- On va rester longtemps ici maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas trésor !

\- Je peux manger mes tartines tout à l'heure ?

\- D'accord, je vais te les emballer.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à m'habiller maman ?Je suis fatiguée.

\- D'accord trésor.

Olivia aide sa petite fille et comme la veille, la journée se déroule de la même façon. Elle espère juste tenir parce qu'hier soir ses muscles étaient encore douloureux. Heureusement dans ces bungalows, la douche est plus au moins convenable.

Et jusque maintenant, aucune trace de qui que ce soit de son passé. On dirait qu'elle a réussi à tous les semer, qui donc aurait l'idée de venir la chercher jusque-là ?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

 _New York_

Cassidy est de nouveau dans cette salle. Cragen entre avec Carisi. Il doit coincer Cassidy ! Il va essayer de le faire craquer. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Eliott qui est sur le chemin du retour. Il faut ouvrir cette tablette, la clé s'y trouve.

\- Brian, il serait temps, pour toi, pour Olivia et son enfant et pour nous que tu nous dises enfin et une bonne fois pour toute la vérité !

\- Je vous ai déjà dit toute la vérité Cragen répond-il d'un ton sec !

\- Soyez coopératif lui murmure alors son avocat à l'oreille.

\- Vous savez que nous avons perquisitionné votre appartement !

\- Je le sais alors que vous n'aviez aucune raison valable de le faire ! hurle alors Brian !

\- Il faut vous calmer monsieur Cassidy ! votre agressivité ne vous rend absolument pas service. Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ? Vous devriez plutôt chercher Olivia plutôt que de vous acharner sur moi !

\- Nous avons retrouvé des éléments, et nous aimerions avoir quelques éclaircissements !

\- Je vous écoute Cragen

Cragen dispose alors sur la table les photos des deux hommes dont ils ont retrouvé du sperme sur les draps qui étaient dans la salle de bain et qui n'avaient pas encore été lavés.

\- Vous les connaissez ?

\- Non !

\- Vous êtes certains ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je les ai peut-être arrêtés ! Mais vous savez, ils se ressemblent tous tellement ! Et j'en ai tellement mis sous les verrous ajoute-t-il d'un air suffisant comme s'il était fier de lui-même.

\- Pourtant, selon les preuves, ces deux hommes sont entrés dans votre appartement !

\- C'est impossible ! S'ils y sont entrés, c'est pendant mon absence !

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'ils y soit entrés pendant votre absence alors qu'Olivia ne possédait pas les codes de la porte d'entrée ?

\- Ça c'est ce que vous croyez alors que c'est totalement faux !

\- Si c'était faux, Matt ne serait jamais venu en aide à Olivia.

\- C'est ma parole contre la sienne !

\- Effectivement mais nous avons d'autres éléments qui nous suggèrent que Matt Fisher nous dit la vérité et pas vous Cassidy ! Parce que non seulement vous avez fait rentrer ces hommes chez vous et vous avez obligé Olivia à avoir des rapports sexuels avec ces deux hommes ajoute Cragen sur le ton de la colère et je suppose que vous vous en êtes pris à Anna pour qu'Olivia cède et obtempère ! Parce que jamais elle n'aurait commis un tel acte de son plein grès.

\- Mais vous êtes devenu complètement barge mon vieux, il est vraiment temps de prendre votre retraite ! Je vais sortir d'ici immédiatement et vous allez me foutre la paix maintenant ! Je ne sais pas où est Olivia et le piège qu'elle m'a tendu, mais qu'elle aille se faire foutre aussi.

\- Vous n'allez absolument pas bouger d'ici, les charges s'accumulent contre toi au fil des jours Brian, ce serait tellement plus simple de nous dire la vérité !

\- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez demande alors l'avocat ?

\- Certainement ! Nous avons découvert qu'Olivia et Anna ont pris le bus pour Savannah ! Là-bas, elles se sont rendues à l'hôpital et un médecin a pu constater les traces de coups sur Anna et Olivia. Et pour Olivia, ils ont également fait un kit de viol qui s'est confirmé positif ! De plus, répond Cragen, énervé, par le comportement de Cassidy les empreintes de ces deux individus ont été retrouvées sur le téléphone que monsieur Cassidy a jeté en rue. Téléphone ou sont répertoriés des individus peu fréquentables ! Individus qui sont liés à des réseaux de prostitution.

\- Je vous ai dit que je ne savais rien à ce sujet !

 _Californie_

Olivia vient de déposer son sac de pommes, c'est l'heure de la pause. Elle s'assoit à l'ombre d'un arbre, celui-là même ou Anna s'est endormie ce matin.

\- Tu peux t'arrêter maman ?

\- Oui mon cœur

\- Chouette !

Olivia et Anna sont ensuite rejointes par d'autres femmes et quelques enfants qui accompagnent aussi leurs parents. Olivia trouve ces gens très sympathiques, elles parlent en anglais quand elles s'adressent à Olivia mais entre-elles, elles ne parlent pratiquement que l'espagnol, ce qui complique l'intégration d'Olivia malgré la gentillesse dont ces femmes font preuve à son égard !

\- On va manger maman ?

\- Oui trésor.

\- J'ai faim tu sais.

\- Tant mieux ! Maman a pris des provisions dans son sac !

\- Tu as pris les œufs dur ?

\- Oui , je sais que tu adores mon petite cœur !

\- Maman , tu crois qu'Eliott pense à nous ?

\- Je pense que oui !

\- Et papa ?

\- Je pense que oui aussi

\- Tu crois qu'il nous cherche ?

\- Je pense que oui aussi.

\- Mais il ne va pas nous trouver ?

\- J'espère que non trésor.

\- Parce qu'on est super bien cachées.

\- Oui !

\- Et Manuel le laissera pas faire , c'est ton ami maintenant !

\- Oui c'est vrai, tu sais les gens ici , ils se protègent les uns des autres

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que si quelqu'un nous ennuie, on se défend tous !

\- Comme des amis ?

\- Voilà, tu as compris trésor.

Ils ont à peine fini leur repas que la sirène annonçant la reprise du travail retentit à travers les vergers.

\- Je peux aller jouer avec Claudia maman ?

\- Oui mais tu restes entre la maman de Claudia et moi que l'on puisse toujours vous voir.

\- D'accord maman .

Et Anna se blottit dans les bras de sa maman pour lui adresser un énorme câlin. Et Olivia, grâce à ce moment de tendresse, sent son énergie grimper en flèche.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

 ** _New York_**

Eliott et Fin malgré leur fatigue, arrivent au poste. Eliott sait qu'il doit regarder cette tablette comme le souhaitait Olivia.

Ils se dirigent directement vers le bureau de Cragen et ne prennent même pas la peine de frapper.

\- Nous sommes là capitaine !

\- Vous auriez pu vous reposer un peu !

\- Pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis capitaine.

\- Je ne suis même pas étonné.

\- Fin, va donc chercher Carisi, Rollins et Munch. Eliott, nous allons nous installer ici et regarder cette tablette. Si Matt a raison, elle contient la vérité.

Et ce qu'ils vont découvrir les laisse évidemment sans voix. Eliott connaît tellement bien Olivia qu'il trouve le fichier dans les photos d'Anna sans aucun souci.

On y voit dans la première série de photos : Cassidy et son collègue arrêter des femmes et les conduire dans un entrepôt plutôt qu'au poste de police.

Dans la deuxième série de photos, on voit d'autres hommes venir jusqu'à ce même entrepôt, remettre de l'argent soit à Cassidy soit à son Collègue nommé Emery et emmener les femmes dans des voitures. Ils reconnaissent parmi ces hommes, les deux suspects de violences sexuelles envers Olivia

Dans un autre fichier, Olivia, minutieuse comme elle l'était dans son travail, a relevé, grâce apparemment à un programme détectant les visages des gens, des avis de recherches et signalement de disparition de femmes emmenées par Cassidy.

On relève aussi des femmes dont on a retrouvé les corps, ces femmes ont été enlevées et introduites dans un réseau de prostitution car dans la troisième série de photos on voit pas mal de monde entrer et sortir de l'immeuble où elles ont été enfermées.

La quatrième série de photos est encore pire, on y voit des corps mutilés sortir de cette maison.

Le dernier fichier est un rapport d'Olivia décrivant toutes ces photos, elle y ajoute qu'elle a été aidée par Martin Kennedy, un détective privé et que c'est lui qui a pris les deux dernières séries de photos car elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer.

Elle y ajoute aussi des relevés de compte qu'elle a déniché dans les affaires de Brian. Elle y note qu'elle va dénoncer son mari à la police, qu'elle ne peut plus vivre avec une personne étant complice de ses atrocités d'autant qu'elle a découvert que Brian était celui qui gérait les enlèvements et le fonctionnement des maisons closes et qu'elle comprenait maintenant en quoi consistait ses fameuses soirées entre amis. Elle doit simplement préparer son départ, elle compte le quitter après avoir remis ce rapport aux affaires internes.

\- Ces différentes enquêtes ont dû être terribles pour Olivia, découvrir toutes ces vérités dit Eliott. Elle avait énormément d'affection pour Brian mais tout a dû être détruit avec ces révélations et les derniers jours avec lui ont dû être épouvantables. Elle savait de quoi il était capable et de ce qui pouvait lui faire et Olivia elle-même a dû subir des violences tout comme Anna.

\- Elle allait le dénoncer dit Carisi.

\- Il faut que j'appelle Tucker annonce Cragen, c'est lui qui avait demandé à Olivia d'enquêter. Il doit maintenant nous aider sinon je le tue de mes propres mains.

\- Savait-elle avant de commencer que l'homme avec lequel elle vivait y était mêlé ?

\- Je ne pense pas dit Eliott, tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Mais je ne savais même pas qu'elle enquêtait en privé. Elle est vraiment restée le plus discrète possible.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler dit Cragen.

\- Les affaires internes demandent souvent des enquêtes comme celles-là ajoute Cragen et en général ils le demande à des personnes dont ils ont la certitude qu'elles sont intègres mais ils ne se doutaient absolument pas que Cassidy et son collègue y étaient mêlés

\- Il faut dire que sur certaines photos, on le voit de loin

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'Olivia a pris chez elle les photos des vêtements que portait Brian.

\- Et aussi pour que son enquête ne soit pas réfutée à cause de la qualité de certaines photos.

\- Maintenant dit Eliott, il faut arrêter Brian, il faut qu'Olivia le sache et qu'elle rentre à la maison.

 ** _Californie_**

Anna venait de s'endormir, Olivia était partie s'installer sur les escaliers de la minuscule terrasse.

Manuel s'approche.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Bien sûr !

Olivia le regarde

\- En fait, Miguel, ce n'est pas tellement ton cousin ?

\- Tu as deviné ?

\- Oui, vos regards et sache que vous ne devez pas vous cacher pour nous .

\- Tu n'as rien contre ?

\- Absolument pas , cela fait longtemps que j'avais deviné. Déjà dans le camion qui nous a amenés, je savais aussi que ta proposition y était liée.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- Oui , et je ne pense pas que j'aurais accepté si tu n'avais pas aimé les hommes. Et je me doute que ta famille est très catholique et que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils acceptent facilement

\- Je m'en suis douté aussi , ma cousine , Maria est bien ma cousine ajoute-t-il en riant m'a dit que tu avais fui un mari violent !

\- C'est vrai !

\- Tu sais , s'il essaie de venir ici , nous sommes unis et nous te défendrons !

\- Merci ! Mais pourquoi toi et Miguel ne vivez pas votre vie ?

\- Nous allons le faire, nous travaillerons encore un an ici et nous aurons assez d'argent pour nous en aller. Miguel s'en ira probablement avant moi , il a obtenu son diplôme de commerce , il partira se lancer à Sacramento et je le rejoindrai par la suite

\- Je suis contente pour vous deux.

\- Merci Olivia.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

 _New York_

C'est Frank Orléo qui se trouve maintenant dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il a refusé la présence d'un avocat.

C'est Carisi qui est chargé seul de l'interroger, Cragen et les autres y compris Eliott sont de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ils craignent malgré tout leur professionnalisme de perdre leur sang-froid.

Il commence par lui montrer une photo de Brian.

\- Je pense que vous le connaissez énonce Carisi jouant franc jeu avec le suspect.

\- Je le connais répond le suspect.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui me dit la vérité soupire Carisi.

\- Il m'a arrêté i ans pour trafic de stupéfiant, il a même alourdi les charges contre moi !

\- Et vous êtes resté en relation avec quelqu'un qui vous a envoyé en prison ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix répond Frank.

\- Expliquez-moi !

\- Il m'attendait à la sortie de prison et il n'y avait à vrai dire personne d'autre que lui !

\- Pourquoi vous attendait-il ?

\- Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour certaines affaires et que je semblais être la personne idéale que mon physique imposant l'aiderait pour certaines choses mais il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

\- Et ?

\- Je lui ai répondu que je voulais reprendre une vie normale, trouver un boulot et aider ma mère, elle a dépensé pas mal d'argent quand j'étais en prison. Mais il n'a pas accepté mon refus.

\- Expliquez-moi !

\- Il a dit que si je ne l'aidais pas, il ferait en sorte que je retourne en prison et je n'étais pas prêt pour ça et ma famille avait besoin de moi !

\- Et vous être entré dans son clan ?

\- Je ne voulais pas retourner en prison.

\- Je vous comprends.

\- Vous n'auriez pas fait les mêmes choix vous ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai jamais pris le risque de me retrouver en prison !

\- Vous êtes flic ! On n'est pas du même côté.

\- Aussi.

Carisi pose cette fois une photo d'Olivia sur la table ! Les autres derrière la vitre ont compris que vu le 2m et les 140 kg de ce type qu'Olivia même en luttant était condamnée d'avance.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Oui c'est la femme qui vit avec Carisi ! Olivia … Il paraît qu'elle a disparu. C'est bien la première fois qu'une victime réussit à lui échapper.

\- Vous l'avez déjà vue ?

\- Je suppose que si vous me montrez cette photo c'est que vous avez une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne sais pas ce que Cassidy vous a raconté sur moi, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a demandé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me retrouve donc ici ? Je sais que c'est condamnable mais je vais vous dire la vérité, je ne veux pas retourner en prison, j'espère que vous en tiendrez compte.

\- Je vais être moi aussi honnête avec vous Frank, je peux vous appelez Franck ?

\- Oui !

\- Olivia a disparu et nous avons enquêté, vous savez que c'était un inspecteur de notre unité ?

\- Je savais juste qu'elle était flic aussi.

\- Nous avons enquêté et nous avons perquisitionné leur appartement. Nous avons donc découvert des traces de votre passage, vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

\- J'ai couché avec Olivia …

\- Ou vous l'avez plutôt forcée ?

\- On peut dire ça mais il m'a obligé

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Mais de Brian voyons ! Ne faites pas comme si vous ne la saviez pas !

\- Raconte-moi !

\- Il m'a contacté, il m'a demandé de venir pour donner une leçon à sa femme parce qu'elle avait découvert son business et qu'on risquait tous de finir en prison. Il voulait la punir et il voulait la garder prisonnière chez lui ! Il m'a dit qu'il gérait tout !

\- Vous y êtes donc allé ?

\- Oui ! Quand je suis arrivé, Olivia préparait le café, l'enfant était avec un livre dans le fauteuil. Brian m'avait donné le code que lui seul connaissait et je suis entré discrètement comme il me l'avait demandé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a pris la petite fille par la main, on voyait bien qu'elle en avait peur, Olivia l'a senti et s'est immédiatement retournée. Elle a essayé d'avancer mais il a pointé son arme sur la tête d'Anna et a ordonné à Olivia de ne pas bouger. Elle voyait l'arme sur la tête de son enfant et on voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle lui a demandé de laisser venir la petite fille près d'elle mais il a continué à lui serrer fortement le bras.

\- « Plus tu insistes Olivia, plus je vais lui serrer le bras » Olivia avait les larmes aux yeux et elle n'a plus rien dit. Il lui a demandé si elle se souvenait de moi et elle a doucement murmuré que oui. Elle était terrorisée et elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa petite fille qui pleurait doucement.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Il lui a dit d'aller dans la chambre avec moi, que je méritais une récompense et que la mienne était qu'elle me fasse plaisir. J'ai avancé pour la prendre par le bras mais elle a essayé de se débattre.

\- Et qu'a-t-il alors fait ?

\- Il a pris son arme et a frappé le crâne de sa petite fille, la petite fille est tombée par terre , on voyait le sang couler sur le tapis mais vous n'avez pas dû le trouver parce que je l'ai jeté en partant.

\- Comment Olivia a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Elle a hurlé d'arrêter, elle a voulu aller secourir l'enfant mais je l'ai maintenue et je l'ai frappée pour qu'elle arrête de crier contre Brian. Personne n'a le droit de lui crier dessus ! C'était un de mes rôles, mater les femmes qui se rebellaient. Il lui a dit que si elle ne venait pas dans la chambre, il tuerait Anna et elle savait qu'il en était capable. Olivia m'a donc suivi. La petite fille semblait avoir mal, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle a dit : sois courageuse mon ange, maman revient.

\- Et ?

\- Je l'ai emmenée dans leur chambre et je l'ai violée. Elle a essayé de résister, Brian est entré et lui a dit que si elle continuait, il viendrait avec la petite fille pour qu'elle regarde. Et ça a marché parce qu'elle n'a plus lutté.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Je suis parti mais j'ai entendu Brian rentrer dans la chambre et la battre parce qu'elle avait osé résister.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu de remords ?

\- Evidement que si mais je le faisais ou il m'envoyait en prison, je n'avais pas le choix !

\- Vous auriez pu venir nous voir !

\- Vous m'auriez crû peut-être, est-ce que l'un d'entre-vous est allé voir ce qui se passait là-bas ?

\- Ce n'est pas votre problème !

\- Est-ce que je vais retourner en prison ?

\- C'est au procureur de décider mais vous êtes bien parti pour y finir vos jours quoi que votre collaboration puisse jouer en votre faveur.

Derrière la vitre, les poings serrés, Eliott se retourne vers Alex Cabot.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas négocié avec lui !

\- Absolument pas, nous avons enregistré son témoignage ! je ne vais pas certainement pas laisser les violeurs d'Olivia s'en sortir sans lourde peine.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre !

 _Californie_

Olivia prit Anna dans ses bras. Sa petite fille était fiévreuse ce matin, elle n'était donc pas aller travailler. Ça ne poserait de problème à personne sauf pour l'argent. Olivia même si elle a de l'argent de côté, préfère ne pas trop y toucher. Elle a conscience qu'un imprévu est vite arrivé.

Manuel la regarde avant de partir.

\- Tu veux que je l'emmène chez le médecin ?

\- Ça devrait passer, j'avais pris du sirop. Je viens de lui en donner.

\- Si elle ne va pas mieux, tu m'appelles et je viendrai.

\- Merci, répond Olivia.

La fièvre passe et la petite fille retrouve toute sa vitalité. Elles prennent une bonne douche toute les deux. Elles mangent ensuite un morceau de pain et Olivia pense qu'il est temps qu'elle parle à son enfant.

Elle s'assoit dans le minuscule canapé et demande à Anna de l'y rejoindre.

\- J'aime bien les tresses que tu m'as faites maman, c'est super joli.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi trésor. Tu sais maman doit te parler.

\- Comme les grands ?

\- Oui comme les grands.

\- Tu sais que pour avoir des bébés, il faut que le papa mette une petite graine dans le ventre de la maman.

\- Oui, je le sais bien enfin maman.

\- Mais maman s'est trompée, mon ange, maman croyait que c'était Brian, celui que tu appelles papa !

\- Et ce n'est pas lui maman ?

\- Non trésor

\- Comment tu le sais !

\- Parce qu'il a pris un de tes cheveux et il a demandé à un docteur de regarder.

\- Et le docteur il a vu que ce n'était pas mon papa

\- Oui

\- Il était gentil avant maman

\- Je sais mon ange. Il était gentil avec nous mais très méchant avec d'autres personnes et maman ne le savait pas.

\- Et tu sais c'est qui mon vrai papa ?

\- Oui maman le sait. Tu veux que je te le dise ?

\- Oui maman !

\- C'est Eliott !

\- Et Eliott, il le sait alors maman.

\- Je pense que s'il a parlé à Brian, il le sait maintenant.

\- Maman, tu penses qu'Eliott savait que papa était vilain.

\- Non Anna !

\- On devrait aller se cacher chez mon vrai papa alors maman.

\- On est très loin tu sais maintenant ! Mais regarde maman t'a écrit le numéro d'Eliott sur ce papier. S'il m'arrive quelque chose et que tu es toute seule tu appelles Eliott d'accord ?

\- D'accord maman et je pourrai l'appeler papa alors

\- Je pense qu'il sera d'accord !


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

C'est Burt Costello qui est maintenant dans cette pièce, il a fallu du temps et de la patience pour mettre la main dessus mais il est là. Lui non plus n'a pas encore réclamé la présence d'un avocat et c'est une nouvelle fois Carisi qui mènera l'interrogatoire. Il branche la caméra sous le regard de Costello qui n'a pas l'air très préoccupé par sa présence dans ces bureaux.

Il entre et s'assoit face à lui en déposant certaines photos qu'ils ont retrouvées dans l'ordinateur d'Olivia.

\- C'est bien vous ? demande Carisi.

\- Vous savez que les avocats ont plein d'astuces, ils réussiront à faire croire que ce n'est pas moi sur ces photos !

\- Mais c'est bien vous ?

\- C'est moi !

\- Vous êtes celui qui se débarrassait des corps ?

\- Cassidy, ce flic ! Il me tenait ! C'est lui qui m'a balancé ?

\- Expliquez-moi ?

\- Je venais juste sortir de prison, je ne trouvais pas de travail, il m'en a proposé mais je ne voulais pas travailler pour lui !

\- Mais vous l'avez fait ?

\- Il m'a dit que si je n'acceptais pas, il ferait en sorte que je retourne rapidement en prison. Je ne voulais pas et j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent.

\- Vous avez alors accepté ?

\- Oui ! De toute façon, les gars comme moi, on finit toujours en prison !

Carisi pose maintenant la photo d'Olivia sur la table, la même procédure que pour l'autre violeur d'Olivia.

\- C'est Olivia !

\- Vous savez alors ? demande Costello

\- Est-ce que je devrais savoir autre chose, excepté qu'elle a disparu ?

\- Il voulait la tuer, enfin il a raconté à tout le monde qu'elle avait tout découvert mais qu'elle resterait prisonnière chez eux et qu'elle serait pour chacun d'entre nous, qu'on en profiterait chacun, moi j'étais le deuxième sur la liste mais il a menti.

\- Il a menti ?

\- Il m'a demandé d'aller chez lui et de la tuer !

\- Vous lui avez obéi ?

\- En partie …

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je suis allée chez eux le dimanche soir.

\- Un jour avant la disparition d'Olivia.

\- Oui ! Je savais ce qu'il m'avait demandé mais j'ai vu cette petite fille dans les bras de sa mère .et j'ai parlé à Brian à voix basse dans la cuisine, je ne tuerai pas sa femme ! Pas avec la présence de son enfant. Il m'a alors proposé de revenir mardi, qu'il déposerait Anna à l'école et que je n'avais qu'à venir pendant que lui était au travail ainsi il ne serait pas accusé. Mais elle s'est apparemment enfuie.

\- Mais vous avez quand même accompli une partie du travail ?

\- En effet !

\- Elle était sans défense et vous l'avez violée ?

\- C'est Brian qui vous a tout raconté, l'enfoiré !

\- Non ! Absolument pas ! Brian ne fait que mentir, alors dites-nous la vérité, vous irez en prison pour ce que vous avez commis mais parlez si vous ne voulez pas y finir votre vie, parlez et essayez de faire diminuer votre peine en collaborant avec nous parce qu'on a tous compris que le chef c'était lui !

\- Il m'a dit que je pouvais quand même l'avoir, que c'était un bon coup ! Il lui a dit de se lever et de me suivre. « Si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais ce qu'il se passera Olivia, tu sais ce que je ferai à Anna et on est deux. Demain je te laisserai souffler ! » Et elle m'a suivi sans aucune difficulté. Il m'a demandé d'être violent, qu'elle méritait d'être punie pour avoir mis son nez dans vos affaires. Il a mis un dessin animé avec le son assez fort pour la petite fille qui avait pourtant compris qu'on allait faire du mal à sa maman. Elle s'est mise à pleurer et Brian a envoyé une droite à Olivia avant que je l'emmène. Il a dit à l'enfant que si elle pleurait, il frapperait plus encore ! Elle s'est blottie dans le fauteuil sous une petite couverture et je ne l'ai plus entendue.

\- Et une fois dans la chambre ?

\- Elle s'est laissé faire, même quand j'ai failli la tuer en l'étranglant ! Elle n'a même pas crié, elle serrait les poings de douleur et parfois elle avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Elle savait que la gamine en prendrait pour son grade si elle ne se soumettait pas de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir étranglée ?

\- Brian voulait toujours que je fasse cela aux femmes pour les soumettre quand je les prenais par derrière, je n'ai fait qu'obéit aux ordres. Et il m'aussi dit qu'il avait sodomisé Olivia pour la première hier après la visite de Franck ! Qu'elle n'avait pas aimé, alors que je pouvais vraiment y aller !

\- C'est étrange que tous les tortionnaires répondent cela !

\- Ce n'est que la vérité, j'ai fait ce que Brian m'a demandé.

\- Vous devez prendre vos responsabilités, vous êtes coupable de viol sur l'inspecteur Olivia Benson, de complicité de meurtres et cela sur plusieurs femmes dont on a déjà trouvé l' identité.

\- Je vous parle, mais je ne témoignerai jamais contre Brian.

\- Vous auriez dû venir nous voir et nous expliquer, vous saviez qu'elle était inspecteur de police ?

\- C'est ça, vous ne m'auriez même pas écouté, et comme Brian est flic, vous l'auriez même aidé à tout me mettre sur le dos !

\- Olivia avait tout découvert, on l'aurait crue et vous aussi.

 ** _Californie_**

Anna allait mieux, la fièvre n'était plus réapparue ! S'il avait fallu faire appel à un médecin, Olivia savait qu'elle aurait dû soit en trouver un pas très bon et à l'hôpital elle aurait dû donner sa vraie identité pour qu'on soigne sa petite fille.

Manuel rentre et les trouve toutes les deux jouant au jeu « uno » jeu adulé par la petite fille.

\- On dirait que ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, la fièvre est tombée mais on continue à se reposer. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Normal, c'est vendredi et je serai heureux demain soir !

\- Car c'est congé dimanche.

\- Maman, Claudia est revenue, je peux aller jouer ?

\- D'accord trésor. Elle regarde alors Manuel. Je disais donc que demain c'est dimanche.

\- Oui et je vais aller me balader avec Miguel.

\- Si tu veux que je te laisse le bungalow, n'hésite pas !

\- Tu penses qu'il peut venir dormir de temps en temps ?

\- Tu veux qu'il te rejoigne en cachette des autres !

\- J'aimerais bien ! Mais je ne veux pas que ça te mette mal à l'aise.

\- C'est ok !

\- C'est vrai !

\- Oui, si tu continues à nous préparer le café tous les matins évidemment répond Olivia en souriant !

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois vraiment sourire.

\- Il faut du temps pour que les bons moments remplacent les mauvais.

\- Il était vraiment mauvais alors, Maria ne m'a pas dit grand-chose mais j'ai vu les coups ! Que je te dise ça ne te mette pas mal à l'aise, si ce type s'approchait de toi ici et qu'il te retrouvait, je le démonterai !

\- Elle t'a quand même dit que je fuyais, cela tu le sais ?

\- Oui, et pour les coups ! Un homme qui touche une femme ne mérite pas le nom d'homme.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

 ** _New York_**

C'est une nouvelle fois sur le toit que Cragen trouve Eliott.

\- Eliott, Cassidy est arrivé, son avocat est là aussi. Nous sommes prêts ! Il faut que tu descendes.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable ! Je suis tellement en colère capitaine !

\- Contre qui ?

\- Contre ces types et contre moi et vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir poussé cette porte.

\- Si tu l'avais fait, il aurait tiré sur Anna et Olivia ne te l'aurait jamais pardonné.

\- J'aurais pu y aller à un autre moment capitaine !

\- Eliott, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, le seul responsable c'est Cassidy. Allez ! C'est Carisi qui va l'interroger avec moi bien entendu.

\- Si je le vois, je vous promets que je le massacre.

\- Eliott, c'est important que tu écoutes , il le faut pour Olivia , tu vas juste entendre mais pense à ce qu'elle a subi. Nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour l'envoyer derrière les barreaux.

\- Nous devons la retrouver, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle capitaine , je l'aime.

\- On le sait tous depuis longtemps Eliott , mais elle s'est mise avec lui et on a essayé d'y croire….

 ** _En salle d'interrogatoire_**

Cragen veut que les actes d'accusation de Cassidy soient justifiés devant son avocat et Cassidy commence à transpirer quand il reconnait sur la table toutes les photos qu'il avait déjà vues sur l'ordinateur d'Olivia.

\- Tu reconnais ces photos, n'est-ce pas Brian, tu les reconnais parce que tu les as trouvées sur l'ordinateur d'Olivia, tu as compris qu'elle enquêtait sur tes activités ? L'erreur d'Olivia a été de ne pas mettre Anna en sécurité et tu en as profité.

\- Comment avez-vous obtenu ces photos ?

\- Olivia est une femme intelligente et tout était copié sur sa tablette. Tu pensais sans doute qu'elle allait disparaître et que tu allais t'en tirer.

\- Olivia n'avait pas de tablette ! Vous mentez !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- J'ai fouillé tout l'appartement et j'ai brisé son ordinateur ! vocifère-t-il ! se trahissant ainsi.

\- Tu n'as pas assez fouillé apparemment ! Maintenant avec toutes ces preuves , c'est le FBI qui va poursuivre l'enquête et les peines seront beaucoup plus lourdes. Nous t'avons laissé la chance de nous dire la vérité mais tu as continué à nous mentir et à nous mener en bateau. Tu n'as pas saisi la chance qu'il t'était donné de nous dire la vérité.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Bien sûr que si et le dossier d'Olivia est solide, nous avons toutes les preuves Brian !

\- Mais vous n'avez pas Olivia !

\- Nous la retrouverons !

\- Peut-être que mes hommes la retrouveront avant vous ! ajoute-t-il en ricanant.

\- Si vous osez encore vous en prendre à Olivia, je ferai en sorte que vous croupissiez en prison pour le reste de vos jours Cassidy menace Cragen

\- Alors il serait temps que ton équipe se dépêche …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Que j'ai des hommes partout dans le pays, ils ont tous la photo d'Olivia, ce n'est pas votre cas apparemment !

 _Californie_

\- Fais bon voyage adresse Olivia à Manuel devant se rendre en urgences voir sa mère

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tous une famille ici ! Ils veilleront à ce que tout se passe bien !

\- Je sais Manuel, je serai prudente.

\- A bientôt Olivia

\- A bientôt Manuel.

Elle prend Anna par la main et l'emmène à l'intérieur du bungalow.

\- On va faire quoi maman ? demande la petite Anna

\- D'abord une bonne douche, le repas du soir et que dis-tu de regarder un peu la télé avec maman ?

\- D'accord maman répond la fillette en souriant.

\- Super !

\- Je peux prendre une douche avec toi maman ?

\- Tu peux si tu en as envie

\- C'est chouette ça maman !

Elles passèrent une soirée toutes les deux, Anna s'endort rapidement devant la télévision, Olivia sait qu'elle ne tiendra pas non plus longtemps. Le travail harassant qui lui est demandé chaque jour lui pompe toute son énergie mais elle doit tenir en attendant qu'une autre opportunité s'offre à elle. Son boulot de flics lui manque tellement …..Eliott aussi.

Le lendemain matin, Anna s'éveille une nouvelle fois difficilement et en fait une fois de plus voir de toutes les couleurs à Olivia qui continue de rester patiente. Elle prend sa petite fille dans ses bras, monte dans le camion. Ce sont les travailleurs habituels, tout le monde se saluent. La journée sera une nouvelle fois longue.

 ** _Une semaine plus tard_**

Ricardo Sanchez est arrivé il y a deux jours dans ce camp de travail de Californie, le gang de New York s'est disloqué avec l'arrestation de Cassidy et c'est son frère, travaillant déjà dans ce camp qui lui a proposé de venir jusqu'ici. Mais il sait que Brian pourrait aussi s'en sortir, Ricardo est persuadé que sans Olivia, sans preuve ! il pourrait s'en sortir !

Olivia concentrée et tenant Anna qui s'est endormie dans ses bras ne fait pas attention à cet homme présent dans ce flot de travailleurs. Il l'aperçoit avec son enfant, ça ne peut être qu'elle ! Il prend son téléphone, envoie un message et sourit quand il reçoit la réponse. Il sait maintenant ce qui lui reste à faire.

La journée se passe calmement, ce n'est pas un travail passionnant, Olivia jette souvent des coups d'œil afin de savoir où se trouve Anna.

\- Olivia, crie-t-on soudainement

\- Manuel répond-elle en descendant de l'échelle, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, ma mère est juste plâtrée, ma sœur est venue prendre la relève.

\- Tant mieux, je suis contente que tu sois de retour.

\- Olivia, je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais il y a un homme juste derrière toi, plus loin qui n'arrête pas de te regarder.

\- Un homme ?

\- Oui

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Absolument pas, tu sais ici beaucoup ne tiennent pas et partent et d'autres arrivent pour prendre leur place.

\- Appelle Anna stp dit-elle sans se retourner !

\- Anna s'écrie Manuel et la petite fille court vers lui sans poser de questions

\- Anna, tu vas rentrer au bungalow avec Manuel d'accord ?

\- D'accord maman

\- Olivia, tu ne vas pas rester toute seule si tu es danger. Sois raisonnable, viens avec moi et partons d'ici.

\- Tu n'as pas à te mettre en danger pour moi Manuel. Mettre Anna en sécurité a toujours été ma priorité.

\- Alors fais en sorte de rester vivante Olivia. Écoute, ramasse discrètement la pince qui est au sol derrière toi et regarde vers les orangers, tu le verras, il a une casquette bleue, c'est le seul et dis-moi si tu le connais.

Olivia agit comme Manuel lui demande, elle sait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, il est comme cela depuis qu'ils ont décidé de cohabité ensemble.

Elle revient vers lui et Manuel constate qu'Olivia pâlit.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oui, c'est un ami de mon mari, comment m'a -t-il retrouvée ?

\- Je pense que c'est le hasard Olivia, personne ne t'a trahi, ma cousine est une tombe, elle n'aura rien dit à personne. Viens nous allons faire nos sacs pendant que mes cousins vont s'occuper de cet individu.

\- Tu as raison, partons loin !

\- J'ai un cousin dans le Montana, il va nous aider.

\- Le Montana ?

\- Oui il a un Ranch, allez viens Olivia.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 _Californie_

\- Il faut y aller Olivia...

\- Je sais !

\- Mon cousin va le suivre jusqu'à notre départ ! Allons préparer nos bagages.

\- On y va répond Olivia en prenant Anna par la main.

-On va partir maman ?

\- Oui trésor

\- On va prendre nos sac?

\- Oui

\- On part aujourd'hui maman?

\- Oui trésor!

\- On va loin maman ?

\- Oui mon ange

\- Loin de mon faux papa

\- Loin de ton faux papa

Olivia porte son sac et Manuel se rend compte qu'Olivia serre une nouvelle fois les dents comme elle le fait depuis maintenant quelques jours.

\- Tu as encore mal au ventre Olivia?

\- Juste un peu , ne t 'inquiète pas , ça doit être le stress!

\- Probablement , allez Olivia , l'avenir est devant toi!

\- J'espère !

\- Tu me le dis si ça ne va pas et que tu ne te sens pas bien!

\- Je le ferai dit Olivia afin que Manuel la laisse tranquille.

\- Combien de temps de route demande Olivia?

\- 24h si on ne s'arrête pas!

\- C'est quasi impossible et trop long pour la petite.

\- Je suis d'accord , on s'arrêtera pour conduire en alternance si tu t'en sens capable , si tu veux repose-toi , je vais conduire dans un premier temps! Et on pourra toujours prendre une chambre en route si nous sommes épuisés.

Olivia prend place à côté d'Anna ne voulant pas la laisser tout le temps du trajet seule sur le siège arrière.

La petite fille paraît triste et inquiète , Olivia lui prend la main .

\- Anna , tu as peur?

\- oui maman

\- Papa ne nous trouveras pas Anna ! Maman fait de son mieux!

\- et Eliott maman ?

\- Eliott?

\- Pourquoi t 'appelle pas Eliott maman ?

\- Il est loin Anna , on est loin de New York

\- Tu sais maman dans les Pyjamasques...

\- Le dessin animé avec Yoyo?

\- Oui maman , dans mon dessin animé les amis bien ils s'aident toujours maman et puis tu sais Eliott il est plus gentil et plus que mon faux papa. Et il est venu maman Eliott , mais papa a pris son fusil alors tu lui as pas ouvert à Eliott

\- C'est vrai! Maman trouvera le moyen pour essayer de contacter Eliott

\- C'est vrai maman !

\- C'est vrai!

\- J'ai encore le petit papier avec le numéro d'Eliott maman

\- Je sais que tu le gardes précieusement .

\- Maman?

\- Mon papa il était amoureux de toi?

Olivia regarde tendrement son enfant sachant qu'elle parle d'Eliott.

\- Très dit Olivia en sachant que Brian l'avait aveuglée et qu'elle n'avait rien vu...

L'enfant se serre contre Olivia qui embrasse ses douces boucles brunes.

\- Repose-toi petit cœur

\- D'accord maman.

Il roule depuis maintenant environ 4h , Olivia se réveille d'un seul coup tiraillée par sa douleur au ventre...elle sent qu'elle a chaud mais elle veut s'éloigner et n'ose pas interrompre le voyage.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes , Olivia fiévreuse sent qu'elle doit vomir et tape sur l'épaule de Manuel lui demandant d'arrêter la voiture. Il s'arrête , elle descend et elle s'éloigne pour vomir le peu de nourriture que contient son estomac.

Elle revient quelques instants plus tard et Manuel très gentiment lui tend une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas mangé grand chose...

\- Je sais répond elle , j'ai dû ramassé quelque chose parce que ni toi ni Anna n'êtes malades...

\- Je devrais te conduire à l'hôpital...

\- Je suis certaine que c'est passager Manuel

Il pose sa main sur son front

\- Tu as de la fièvre Olivia ...

\- Je sais , j'ai terriblement froid...

\- Viens , je t'y emmène ...

\- Absolument pas , pas avant que l'on soit au Montana...

\- Ce que tu peut être têtue...

\- Manuel , il y a Anna , je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule.

\- S'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave , c'est ce qui arrivera...

\- C'est passager , on ne meurt pas comme ça

\- Ca arrive parfois plus vite que prévu Olivia...

\- Et tes papiers ne sont pas en ordre Manuel , ne traînons pas ici

\- De ce côté là , tu as raison.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Manuel regardait Olivia qui ne semblait pas aller mieux , au contraire son état semblait s'aggraver. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour 'Olivia tout comme pour ses papiers qui n'étaient pas en ordre. A la moindre arrestation , il risquait de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la frontière , il devait faire attention et il savait aussi que s'il devait la conduire à l'hôpital , il ne pourrait pas y rester...les hôpitaux grouillent toujours de flics , il le savait très bien .

Anna se réveille , Manuel s'est arrêté et semble s'être endormi. Anna doit aller aux toilettes et elle secoue Olivia qui ne semble pas l'entendre. Il est trois heures du matin et les routes de ce chemin de campagne sont désertiques...

\- Maman , maman et Anna criait de plus en plus fort ...Olivia ne bougeait toujours pas!

C'est Manuel qui finit par se réveiller ...

\- Anna, que se passe-t-il?

\- Je dois faire pipi , maman ne se réveille pas .

Manuel , inquiet s'occupe d'abord de la petite fille...il revient vers la voiture , pose Anna à côté de lui sur le siège avant de sa voiture .

\- Ne bouge pas , je vais voir maman , d'accord!

\- D'accord répond Anna serrant fortement son ours en peluche dans ses bras.

Manuel met sa main sur le front d'Olivia , elle est brûlante et Manuel a alors l'impression qu'Olivia souffrait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne prétendait. Il prend son pouls et celui-ci est beaucoup trop faible ...il soulève son t shirt , son ventre et aussi dur que la pierre et il comprend qu'il doit emmener Olivia aux urgences le plus rapidement possible. Il n'est pas loin de Carson City...

Il retourne à l'avant et regarde Anna

\- Tu vas devoir être très courageuse

La petite fille se contente de hocher la tête. Elle a compris que sa maman n'allait pas bien.

Il roule aussi vite qu'il le peut en prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer et arrive devant l'hôpital...Il est 4 heures du matin et le parking est presque désert , c'est une chance pour lui. Il sait que s'il reste ,c'est sa propre survie qui sera mise en danger.

\- Je vais conduire maman , je reviens , tu ne bouges pas d'accord.

Anna , les larmes aux yeux, se contente de hocher une nouvelle fois la tête.

Manuel prend Olivia dans ses bras et passe les portes vitrées des urgences demandant de l'aide , Olivia est rapidement prise en charge ...il dit juste aux médecin qu'elle avait mal au ventre et qu'elle a vomi.

Il revient ensuite vers Anna qui est restée silencieuse ...serrant sa peluche dans ses bras.

\- Les médecins s'occupent de maman d'accord

Elle ne répond pas à Manuel...Elle suce juste son pouce.

\- Tu viens avec moi , on va attendre que les médecins soignent ta maman d 'accord

Elle le regarde et fait oui de la tête...sa peur l'empêche de parler.

Manuel installe Anna sur une chaise avec son sac et celui de sa maman , il observe du coin de l'oeil l'officier de police qui vient d'accompagner un blessé.

\- Je suis désolée Anna mais je ne peux pas rester...je suis certaine qu'une infirmière va venir s'occuper de toi. Il la serre dans ses bras et s'en va...Anna laisse ses larmes s'écouler...elle est toute seule sans sa maman et elle a peur...

Les constantes d'Olivia ne sont pas stables mais les médecins localisent très vite le problème : Olivia souffre d'une péritonite aigue , son cas est préoccupant , elle est rapidement emmenée en chirurgie ...Anna reste seule sur ce siège , la peur au ventre...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Ana est au bord des larmes et personne pour la consoler , elle regarde

autour d'elle ,,,,,,personne !

Et soudain , une infirmière apparaît et intriguée par cette toute petite fille , elle décide de s'accroupir afin d'être à sa hauteur.

Hé , qui es-tu toi?

Anna a peur et elle ne répond pas ,,,,, L'infirmière comprend que cette toute petite fille est aussi terrorisée que perdue.

Écoute , je vois que tu as peur, tu peux juste faire oui ou non de la tête .

Tu es d'accord ?

Et Anna hoche positivement la tête .

D'accord , alors moi je m'appelle Marilyn et toi est-ce que tu as un prénom?

Anna hoche la tête

Tu peux me le dire? Anna secoue la tête et l'infirmière comprend que ça va être difficile d'en tirer des informations.

Est-ce que tu es venue toute seule ?

Avec maman répond doucement Anna espérant la revoir très vite .

Et où est ta maman ?

Anna indique du doigt la double porte vitrée derrière laquelle on a emmené sa maman.

Ta maman est malade?

Elle avait très mal au ventre .

D'accord , elle est donc partie avec un docteur , je vais aller voir où est ta maman . Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Anne regarde son sac à dos et celui d'Olivia et l'infirmière comprend que la petite fille y tient.

On va ranger les sacs pour que ta maman les retrouve, d'accord , Anna sait que sa maman cache son argent et leurs vrais papiers, Marilyn se rend compte que la petite fille ne lui fait pas encore confiance,

Anna , je sais que tu comprends beaucoup de choses , je le sens, il y a des casiers avec des clés , on va mettre tes sacs à l'intérieure et je te donnerai la clé , d'accord ?

On ira voir maman après ?

Si le docteur veut bien !

Anna prend alors la main de l'infirmière et la suit jusqu'au casier et comme Marilyn lui a promis , elle lui remet la clé.

Anna , est-ce que toi et maman vous êtes venues toutes seules?

Miguel nous a conduits mais il est parti...

Qui est Miguel ?

Un ami de ma maman ...

Je crois que ce n'est plus un ami de maman s'il ta laissé toute seule...et ton papa ?

Marilyn voit la petite fille reculer en prononçant ces mots et elle commence à comprendre,

Elle s'accroupit une nouvelle fois face à Anna,

Anne , prononce-t-elle doucement...Est-ce que ton papa est méchant ?

Très chuchote la petite fille, il faut pas lui dire que maman est là.

Je te le promets Anna , allez viens !

D'accord

L'infirmière tenant Anna par la main , traverse les urgences , mais elle ne voit pas Olivia, elle rencontre enfin le docteur Preston qui est également le chef de service.

Jack?

Le médecin se retourne vers Marilyn.

oui

la dame qui est arrivée avec des douleurs au ventre , où est-elle ?

Elle a été emmenée en chirurgie.

C'est grave ?

Une péritonite aiguë..

Elle va s'en sortir ?

On verra ...C 'est Henderson qui l'opère. Pourquoi tu demandes cela, il y a un problème ?

Elle regarde Anne

Le gars qui les a amenées a laissé sa petite fille et est reparti sans rien dire à personne , je viens de la trouver toute seule dans la salle d'attente.

Il faut que tu appelles la famille et si tu ne sais joindre personne , il y a encore les services sociaux, c'est à eux régler ce genre de situation enfin normalement.

Normalement ?

Essaie de tirer cette situation au claire , cette petite fille a certainement de la famille quelque part et nous n'avons pas non plus le nom de la patiente,

Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus .

Je te laisse gérer cela , n'appelle que les services sociaux en dernier recours.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Marilyn s'installe enfin dans la salle de repos , l'enfant semble épuisée.

Anna , comment s'appelle ta maman ? Mais Anna éreintée ne semble plus du tout coopérative.

Maryline lui dit qu'elle peut alors se reposer . Anna se couche dans le fauteuil et s'endort rapidement , Jack Preston entre dans la pièce et elle lui demande de parler à voix basse.

Elle a besoin de dormir , nous n'en tirerons plus rien aujourd'hui.

Laissons-la se reposer , demain nous demanderons à Emily de s'en occuper , je lui laisserai un mot , je pense qu'elle se débrouillera aussi bien que toi avec cette petite fille.

Certainement !

Marilyn la recouvre d'une couverture et attend l'arrivée de sa collègue qui prend son service à 6h30.

Elles bavardent toutes les deux , Marilyn lui annonce que la mère d'Anna est en soin intensif sous étroites surveillances.

Anna se réveille prenant un peu de temps pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouve, elle se souvient de la dame qui lui a dit qu'elle pouvait dormir mais elle n'est plus là et personne n'est dans cette pièce avec est seule une nouvelle fois et sa maman n'est toujours pas là !

Elle doit aller aux toilettes et elle a faim , elle se lève et ouvre doucement la porte.

Au même moment Emily l'aperçoit et elle lui sourit !

Tu es Anna?

Oui murmure-t-elle doucement...Je dois faire pipi

viens avec moi , Marilyn est rentrée et elle m'a demander de m'occuper de toi

Anna sait qu'elle n' a pas d autres choix que de suivre la dame.

Viens , on va déjeuner et elle emmène rapidement Anna à la cafétéria de l'hôpital où Emily la regarde manger avec énormément de tendresse.

On peut aller voir maman?

Oui , viens !

Emily sait qu'elle doit obtenir des informations mais elle se montre patiente et douce avec Anna non seulement parce que l'équipe a besoin de savoir qui est sa maman mais aussi parce qu'elle trouve Anna très attachante.

Elle entre dans la chambre , Anna est apeurée par tous ces appareils ?

Maman dit-elle en pleurant ...

Anna , est-ce que tu as un papa ? On a besoin de contacter une grande personne.

Oui mais maman a dit que ce n'était pas mon vrai papa et il a été très méchant avec maman.

D'accord Anna , est-ce que tu as un oncle ou une tante?

Non !

Un grand-père ou une grand-mère ?

Non

Anna , écoute-moi d'accord .

D'accord !

Ta maman

c'est Olivia , elle s'appelle Olivia ma maman mais il faut pas appeler mon papa . Pas le faux papa, il a vraiment été très très méchant !

D'accord je te promets de ne pas l'appeler, ta maman est très malade Anna , vraiment très malade. J'ai besoin de contacter un adulte qui va prendre soin de toi et de ta maman .

La petite fille prend un morceau de papier dans son jeans et le tend à Emily

C'est le numéro d'Eliott

Qui est Eliott?

C'est un ami de maman .

Je vais l'appeler .

Il habite loin

Tu peux me dire où il habite.

Il habite à New-York .

C'est là que tu habitais avec ta maman ?

Oui mais maman a dit qu'on devait s'enfuir

A cause de ton papa

oui

Je vais te conduire dans notre salle , tu pourras dessiner et regarder la télévision.

Et après ...

Je vais téléphoner à Eliott

D'accord !


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Monsieur Stabler?

C'est bien moi!

Je suis Emily Kendry et je suis infirmière au centre hospitalier de Carson City dans le Nevada. Je vous appelle à propos d'une petite fille et de sa mère.

le cœur d'Eliott bondit.

Olivia et Anna ? demande-t-il inquiet.

C'est bien elles Mr Stabler !

Comment vont-elles? Si vous m'appelez , je suppose qu'il y a eu un problème.

Anna est perdue ça lui ferait du bien de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaît , c 'est elle qui m' a donné votre numéro , elle m'a dit que vous étiez un ami de sa mère.

Pourquoi Olivia ne vous l'a-t-elle pas donné elle-même ?

Elle n'a pas pu le faire elle-même, elle est arrivée inconsciente !

Dites -moi ce qu'elle a , on la cherche tous désespérément depuis de longs mois.

Une péritonite aiguë , on attend qu'elle se réveille, ça ira monsieur Stabler , elle récupérera après une longue période de repos .

J'arrive dès que je peux , n'appelez pas les services sociaux , je vais me charger d'Anna.

Je vous attends. Nous allons en prendre soin en attendant votre arrivée .

Autre chose !

Ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez contacté! Et en tant qu'officier de police , je vais envoyer une patrouille pour la protéger !

Est-elle un danger ?demande Emily inquiète

Ça fait six mois qu'on la cherche ! Elle est innocente , je veux juste qu'elle ne s'enfuie plus ! Et d'autres qui ont voulu l'éliminer traînent peut être dans le coins aussi , je vais envoyer une patrouille locale pour garder la chambre, je leur demanderai d'être discret .

Très bien , nous l'empêcherons de sortir de sa chambre. Nous trouverons un moyen.

Un avis de recherche a été lancé il y a quelques mois mais nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée

vous tenez vraiment à la retrouver ?

oui , elle se croit coupable mais je vous assure qu'elle est innocente. Je fais aussi vite que je peux...

Eliott rentre telle une tempête dans le bureau de Cragen.

Olivia a été retrouvée , je viens de recevoir un appel d'un hôpital dans le Nevada.

Un hôpital ? Le Nevada ? Est-ce grave ? Demande-t-il inquiet.

Une péritonite , apparemment Anna avait mon numéro de téléphone. Je dois y aller capitaine !

Je t'accompagne !

Vous m'accompagner ?

Oui , on se rejoint à l'aéroport , je fais au plus vite , je suppose que tu as déjà prévenu les forces de police de Carson !

Vous me connaissez bien capitaine répond Eliott .

Une fois dans l'avion , les deux hommes restent silencieux , c'est Cragen qui prend la parole le premier.

Je suppose que tu réfléchis à ce que tu vas lui dire.

Tout à fait capitaine.

Et ?

Vous aimeriez savoir?

Ce n'est pas une obligation !

J'hésite

Entre la réconforter ou l'engueuler je suppose.

Tout a fait capitaine. Que feriez-vous ?

Je tenterais de la rassurer , elle en a déjà assez bavé ! Mais je lui dirais aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas dû oublier qu'elle a des amis.

Je suppose que vous avez raison

Je n'en sais rien Eliott , mais c'est ce qui me semble le plus raisonnable.

Et il faudra que je rassure Anna ...Je me demande si Olivia lui a dit la vérité.

Il faudra que tu fasses appel à la justice pour faire valoir tes droits , vu les actes de Cassidy , elle ne vaut pas beaucoup à ses yeux !

Je ne laisserai plus personne leur faire du mal capitaine .

Alors , il serait temps que tu lui avoues tes sentiments !

Il lui faudra d'abord le temps de reprendre ses repères et digérer tout ce qui s'est passé, et il y aura le procès de Cassidy.

Justement , elle aura besoin de soutien Eliott , elle s'est isolée du monde ces derniers mois .

En sortant de l'aéroport , ils prennent le taxi déjà réservé depuis l'avion et gagne directement l'hôpital. Heureusement , ils ont déjà également réservé une chambre familial à l'hôtel le plus proche de l'hôtel.

Ils entrent et demande le service de chirurgie générale où a été emmenée Olivia , tandis qu'Anna a passé la nuit chez Emily et elle est revenue aux urgences depuis ce matin , les deux hommes décident de se partager : Eliott ira chercher Anna et Cragen se rendra au chevet d'Olivia.

Eliott trouve rapidement les Urgences et demande à voir une certaine Emily qui l'a contactée au téléphone.

Emily vient vers lui après avoir terminer de soigner son patient .

vous êtes Emily?

Et vous Eliott , je présume?

Tout à fait ! Comment va Anna?

Elle est très inquiète , elles ont parcouru pas mal de kilomètres ces derniers mois . Anna a besoin de retrouver une maison et des repères.

Je m'en doute !

Qui êtes-vous exactement?

Je suis son co-équipier et meilleur ami.

Et le père d'Anna ...

Elle le sait ?

Sa maman le lui a dit.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Cragen entre dans la chambre , Olivia a les yeux fermés , il regarde sa poitrine , les mouvements sont lents et calmes; il comprend qu'elle dort . Son teint est pâle , ses yeux cernés et elle semble avoir perdu beaucoup de poids, l'infirmière l'a prévenu qu'elle avait voulu se lever et aller récupérer sa petite fille , elle a reçu un sédatif pour la calmer et surtout éviter de tirer les agrafes parsemant son bas ventre. L'infirmière lui a expliqué qu 'elle criait de ne pas lui rendre Anna et Cragen leur a raconté toute l'histoire. Il va patiemment attendre qu'elle se réveille. Il va tenter de la rassurer.

Eliott a longuement discuté avec Emily , l'infirmière avec laquelle il avait déjà parlé au téléphone. Ils ont pris un café avant d'aller à la rencontre d'Anna qui dessinait dans la salle de repos. Il ouvre doucement la porte , un médecin lui fait signe de se taire , Anna s'est endormie serrant contre elle son ours en peluche et laissant ses crayons éparpillés . Il s'approche et s'assoit à ses côtés , attendant qu'elle se réveille .Il observe son dessin , il y reconnaît Olivia et Anna .

Elle ouvre enfin les yeux , il lui faut quelques minutes avant de se souvenir qu'elle se trouve à l'hôpital et qu'elle a paniqué en ayant peur que Brian récupère Anna Olivia ne sait toujours pas que Brian a été incarcéré et qu'il sera bientôt jugé pour plusieurs crimes .

Olivia prononce-t-il tout simplement et elle reconnaît cette voix.

Capitaine , répond-elle tout simplement.

Reste calme , Eliott est parti chercher Anna.

Elle sera en sécurité.

Elle le sera ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle avait le numéro d'Eliott.

Elle l'a remis à une infirmière, c'est elle qui a appelé Eliott . Tu es douée pour disparaître Olivia.

Pas tant que ça , je me suis mise en danger en partant mais je courrais un plus grand danger en restant à New-York.

Il a avoué qu'il voulait te tuer !

Vous avez tout découvert ?

Oui Olivia , Matt nous a aussi aidés.

Il nous a aidés aussi . Sans lui... Elle a dû mal à finir sa phrase

Tu serais probablement morte Olivia , il avait prévu de te tuer ...Mais heureusement tu as eu la force et le courage de disparaître avant qu'ils ne mette son plan machiavélique à exécution.

Elle reste silencieuse .

Eliott regrette de ne pas avoir franchi cette porte ajoute Cragen , reprenant ainsi le fil de la discussion.

Elle relève la tête fixe le capitaine

S'il avait franchi cette porte , nous serions mortes toutes les deux capitaine .

Il faudra que tu lui dises , mais Olivia ...Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance à un minimum de personnes. Si tu nous avais parlé de ton enquête cachée...

Plus je découvrais les agissements de Brian , plus je prenais peur capitaine répond Olivia en lui coupant la parole.

Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses avoir peur.

Moi non plus et pas à ce point ! J'avais surtout peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Anna et il a découvert avant moi que ce n' était pas son enfant...J'avais des doutes , c'est vrai mais je refusais de me rendre à l'évidence . J'avais enfin une vie de famille et maintenant je suis une fugitive.

Tu ne l'es plus Olivia !

Je ne le suis plus ?

Nous sommes là maintenant et nous allons t'aider .

Elle laisse tomber sa tête sur son oreiller

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Que s'est-il passé si je ne suis plus considérée comme une fugitive , ça veut aussi dire qu'Anna ne risque plus de lui être confiée parce que légalement c'est toujours sa fille.

Brian a été incarcéré et Eliott a pris un avocat pour faire reconnaître sa paternité, on avait l'ADN d'Anna et on ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il puisse la récupérer d'une façon où d'une autre.

Il va être jugé ?

Oui , c'est Barba qui s'occupe du dossier mais cette affaire est tellement compliquée et des crimes ont été commis sur plusieurs districts . Il a demandé l'aide de ton amie Alex.

J'espère qu'ils l'enfermeront pour quelques années

J'ai peur que toute cette histoire se termine par une exécution Olivia. J'aimerais partager avec toi une autre information Liv , parce que je ne veux plus qu'on se cache quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre notre intégration et notre intégrité en jeu. Maintenant que nous t'avons retrouvée , il va falloir affronter la réalité Olivia et mettre toutes les cartes sur la table même si c'est gênant ou douloureux .

Je suis d'accord.

Je sais que c'est encore plus douloureux pour toi mais nous avons retrouvé ces deux hommes , ceux qui sont entrés chez toi , ceux qui ont obéi aux ordres de Brian, ceux qui t'ont violée Liv. Ça nous a déchiré d'entendre leur confession , Eliott s'est retenu de ne pas les démolir...Il s'est retenu parce que ça lui aurait ôté toute chance de te retrouver.

Vous savez ce qu'ils m'ont tous fait subir alors ?

Nous le savons Olivia , Ils ont tout avoué ! Alors à partir de maintenant , nous allons nous faire mutuellement confiance Olivia parce que pour ma part , j'ai toujours au confiance en toi Olivia . Et je savais que cette lettre de démission était un leurre Olivia et Eliott se désespérait de savoir ce qu'il se passait !

Moi aussi capitaine !

Pas assez pour tout me raconter Olivia mais je comprends ta position , je voulais que tu le saches. Ce sera plus difficile pour Eliott qui n'a pas mon expérience et assez d'années de recul pour digérer que sa meilleure amie n'ai pas partagé ses ennuis avec lui mais il t'aime infiniment Olivia. Je sais aussi que tu ne seras pas prête à accepter cela tout de suite mais sache le et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est le père d'Anna , il va marcher à tes côtés , ne le laisse plus s'en aller Liv. Mais avant prends le temps de te remettre de tous ces événements.

Eliott la regarde dormir , et au bout d'une demi-heure , Anna commence à doucement bouger et Eliott lui caresse les cheveux. Anne reconnaît ce parfum si doux, elle sait que c'est son vrai papa qui est là , elle sait que c'est Eliott qui est enfin arrivé. Elle ouvre les yeux , souris et grimpe sur les genoux d'Eliott posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Maman est malade.

Je sais , mais elle n'est pas toute seule .

Elle est avec qui maman?

Avec le capitaine.

On va aller voir maman?

Oui trésor.

Mais je dois me cacher Eliott , si mon faux papa arrive , il va encore être méchant. Tu sais , il m'a fait mal à moi mais aussi à maman.

Anna , je sais qu'il a été très vilain avec toi et ta maman . Mais maintenant , celui que tu appelles ton faux papa , et bien , le capitaine , il l'a mis en prison.

Il ne va plus me trouver alors?

Non Anna , et je ferai de mon mieux pour te protéger toi et ta maman.

Maman était très triste même qu'on s'est déguisées pour prendre le car et maman sait pas que je l'ai vue pleurer , tu vas être gentil avec maman ?

Je vais être gentil avec maman . On va aller la voir ?

D'accord ! Mais avant je dois encore te dire quelque chose.

D'accord ! Je t'écoute

Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es mon vrai papa, c'est maman qui l'a dit alors je pense que maman dit pas de mensonge !

C'est vrai Anna , ta maman a raison.

Alors je ne dois plus dire Eliott , je dois t 'appeler papa.

Eliott se lève avec Anna , la repose par terre et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

Ça te ferait plaisir ?

Oui

A moi aussi répond doucement Eliott les larmes aux yeux.

Le petite fille l'enlace et lui dépose un bisous sur la joue

T'es mon gentil papa et Eliott sourit

Viens , on va voir maman.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

Eliott tient Anna par la main , elle serre de l'autre main son ours en peluche. L'hôpital lui semble grand et les couloirs n'en finissent pas.

C'est grand l'hôpital papa !

Très grand !

Tu sais où elle est maman ?

Oui ,

On arrive bientôt ?

Oui , regarde c 'est la dernière porte au fond du couloir .

Eliott s'arrête devant la porte et respire une bonne fois . Il a envie d'entrer dans cette chambre et de lui dire à quel point elle a été stupide de s'enfuir. Il a simplement envie de hurler sa colère.

Tu as peur ?

Un peu Anna , je ne sais pas quoi dire ...

Maman aussi , elle a peur . Tu sais pourquoi ?

Dis-moi ajoute Eliott en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle s'approche de l'oreille d'Eliott et lui dit

Il y a des amis de papa qui sont venus chez maman et ils ont fait mal à maman dans la chambre et maman elle voulait pas aller , alors le méchant il a mis son fusil sur ma tête . Il m'a fait mal aussi ajoute la petite fille en montrant son bras .

Ils sont en prison , tu sais ! Et papa va veiller sur toi et maman .

Ca veut dire quoi

Que plus aucun méchant ne viendra vous embêter tu comprends ?

Oui papa

Eliott sait quels sont les hommes évoqués par la petite fille .

Je suis certaine que maman doit beaucoup s'inquiéter de ne pas voir sa petite fille , on va aller rassurer maman , d'accord?

D'accord papa !

Tu verras comme elle se sentira déjà mieux de te voir.

Eliott rentre donc dans la chambre où Olivia vient juste de terminer sa conversation avec Cragen .

Leurs regards se croisent , Olivia a les larmes aux yeux. Ça cause de la peine à Eliott. Gênée par ce qu'il sait probablement , elle détourne rapidement son regard .

Il comprend rapidement , il a toujours su lire en elle . Il s'approche tenant toujours Anna et il pose un baiser sur le front d'Olivia.

Je suis content de vous avoir retrouvées , nous avons peur de ne jamais plus vous revoir. Il prend sa main et elle ne l'enlève pas . Il ne le sait pas mais Olivia se sent rassurée . Olivia ne sait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. En tout cas , pas pour le moment.

Anna enlace sa maman .

Maman , j'ai eu peur !

Je sais mon ange , je suis désolée. Je t'aime tellement

Moi aussi maman .

Je suis contente de te voir .

Papa est venu me chercher

Elle regarde enfin Eliott après quelques instants d'hésitation, et une nouvelle fois , ils n'ont pas besoin d 'échanger le moindre mot pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'occupera d'Anna tant qu'elle sera dans l'incapacité de remplir son rôle de mère.

Ils s 'assoient sur le bord du lit , il lui reprend la main sur laquelle est insérée son baxter. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir lui parler maintenant . Elle sent qu'Eliott a besoin de réponses.

Ne disparais plus jamais Liv , j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre à jamais , de vous perdre pour toujours.

El , je ne pouvais pas ouvrir cette porte ...le capitaine m'a tout raconté...je sais que tu a connaissance des événements . Je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir répond -t-elle la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Il sait qu'elle lutte pour rester forte face à lui.

Je sais Liv , maintenant tu vas nous laisser prendre soin de toi et d'Anna . Alex et Rafaël vont s'occuper de cet enfoirés de Brian et de ses acolytes .

Le médecin dit que je pourrais rentrer d'ici une semaine si tout se passe bien quand on enlèvera tous ces tuyaux.

J'ai hâte que tu rentres . Et si le capitaine le permet , je resterai à tes côtés et ensuite nous rentrerons ensemble.

Tu prendras le temps qu'il faut Eliott , le principal maintenant c'est qu'Olivia aille mieux et que toutes les deux soient maintenant en sécurité.

Merci capitaine répond Olivia.

Ils sont interrompus par une infirmière les invitant à laisser Olivia se reposer et à revenir le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

La capitaine regarde alors sérieusement Olivia

Je vais ramener Anna en sécurité à New- York , je dois suivre le cas de ton mari de près . Je veillerai sur elle mais je veux que tu sois d'accord avec cette décision . Je sais que tu as voulu agir de ton mieux mais Anna a été assez ballottée ces derniers mois , il est temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle habitera chez moi et sous ma surveillance en attendant que tu reviennes parmi nous.

Je suis d'accord capitaine .

Approche Anna que je la serre dans mes bras ajoute Olivia.

Elle serre son enfant dans ses bras .

Tu vas rentrer avec le capitaine à New-York , d'accord Anna ?

D'accord maman

Eiott l'embrasse une nouvelle fois sur son front et ils sortent de la chambre.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Eliott vient d'endormir Anna , il semble pensif devant cette baie vitrée. Cragen s'approche.

Eliott , tu tiens le coup?

Je m'inquiète pour Olivia .

Elle tiendra le coup Eliott , elle le fera et elle l'a fait jusqu'ici pour Anna.

Elle m'a semblé si fragile , nous laissant voir cette sensibilité qu'elle se refuse à dévoiler à tout autre moment.

Les épreuves changent les hommes .

Souvent mais Olivia restera Olivia capitaine .

Tu es le seul à qui elle acceptera de montrer toute sa sensibilité.

Elle a essayé de cacher les dangers à Anna. Mais dans le couloir , elle m'a raconté quand ses hommes sont venus. Elle s'en souvient , elle n'aurait jamais dû voir cela ,elle n'aurait jamais dû subir toute cette violence.

Hélas Eliott , chaque jour dans le monde , des millions d'enfants subissent des violences encore pire que celles vues ou subies par Anna ces derniers mois; et ces enfants n'ont pas la chance de t'avoir .

Je ferai en sorte que son avenir soit meilleur.

C'est une bonne chose . On se boit un dernier verre ?

Juste un , j'ai Anna sous ma responsabilité.

Tu vois Eliott , les choses changent déjà !

Eliott s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur:

Tu n'as pas peur de l'avion?

Non , je suis une grande fille.

C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Tu reviens avec ma maman ?

Oui , je te le promets. Sois sage avec le capitaine.

Oui parce qu'il est vieux répond la fillette en souriant.

Tu me fais un câlin avant de prendre l'avion .

D'accord répond la fillette.

Il regarde Cragen

Je vais m'assurer que malgré l'agent présent devant sa porte , qu'elle rentre chez nous en toute sécurité. Et tant qu'Anna sera chez vous , il ne lui arrivera rien.

Amanda va veiller sur elle 24h/24 si je dois m'absenter.

Je veux des nouvelles régulièrement capitaine , on ne sait jamais .

Ça marche.

Et le cœur serré , Eliott les regarde s'en aller , espérant bientôt réunir Olivia et Anna cette fois à New-York .Cette fois avec lui .

Eliott entre dans la chambre , elle est endormie...Il observe cette perfusion qui s'écoule goutte à goutte . Et comme sentant sa présence , elle ouvre les yeux .

Stabler...

Benson...

Anna est partie?

Elle est rentrée à New-York , l'avion a décollé il y a une heure . Elle est en sécurité Olivia. Tu sais , elle m'a raconté , les pommiers , les récoltes , se lever très tôt et votre ami qui l'a laissée seul dans ce hall d'hôpital. Et Olivia , je sais tout ce que tu as traversé , je sais que tu t'es montré aussi forte que tu le pouvais mais maintenant j'aimerais être à tes côtés pour que tu reprennes ta vie.

El...

Laisse-moi terminer stp

ok

Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé Olivia mais tu ne t'en es peut être pas rendu compte parce qu'à l'époque Cassidy avait déjà piraté mon téléphone et tu ne recevais aucun de mes message . Alors je me suis faite une raison Olivia . Je me suis dit que c'est lui que tu avais choisi et j'aurais dû me battre comme un lion. Mais je n'ai rien dit et je me suis tu , on travaillait ensemble et j avais tous les jours le bonheur de te voir et ça me rendait simplement heureux . Et puis quand Anna est arrivée , je me suis dit que c'était définitivement fini parce que tu avais ta famille...Je ne me doutais pas un seul instant qu'Anna était ma fille.

El , je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre , c'est vrai que Brian c'est montré assidu et pourtant une partie de mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu et il le savait je pense . Et...son chagrin l'étrangle et les larmes qu'elle a longtemps retenues s'écoulent...

Eliott est touché , il s'approche , il s'assoit sur le lit à ses côtés et il la prend dans ses bras et la tête contre son torse , Olivia laisse libre cours à son chagrin.

Quand elle s'est calmée , elle regarde Eliott.

Vous les avez vraiment tous arrêtés ?

Oui Olivia ! Et Alex a insisté qu'ils soient transférés en prison malgré leur témoignage , qu'il n'y ait aucun passe-droit ni d'avantage de n'importe quelle nature pour tes deux violeurs.

Je savais que tu nous chercherais Eliott.

Mais tu m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir sauvée , alors tu as quand même laissé des pistes , heureusement nous avons trouvé Matt et Ashley.

Tu as raison , j'espérais que tu reviendrais défoncer cette porte sans qu'il ne s'y attende sans qu'Anna n'ait cette arme sur la tête dès que quelqu'un venait nous rendre visite .

J'allais le faire Olivia , j'ai discuté avec le capitaine , je sentais depuis un moment que quelque chose te tracassait , qu'un événement avait dû se produire et que jamais tu n'aurais démissionné. Nous avons su qu'Anna n'allait plus à l'école et on est arrivé le soir même chez toi , vous aviez disparu la nuit précédente. Et il avait prévu de t'éliminer le lendemain. Tu as d'une certaine façon sauvé ta vie en t'enfuyant .

C'est Matt , c'est un militaire , il a vu les bleus d'Anna et les miens , il faudra que je le revoie pour le remercier . Il a compris et il avait les codes en sa possession. Sans lui , je serais donc morte.

C'est un gars bien.

Comme toi Eliott . Et tu sais , j'aurais dû voir plus tôt que c'était toi et pas lui.

On a encore une belle page à écrire Liv.

Olivia sourit enfin.

Les visites se terminent et Olivia sait qu'elle devra attendre demain , elle prend son téléphone , elle prend des nouvelles d'Anna . Le capitaine la rassure , tout se passe bien.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Tu es prête Liv.

Je le suis Eliott !

L'avion nous attend , ne traînons pas d'accord ! Nous passerons par une entrée différente !

D'accord El !

Ok , allons-y !

Ils sont tous deux silencieux dans le taxi les amenant à l'aéroport ! Olivia se rend très vite compte qu'Eliott est tendu .

Eliott lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait sans attendre de réponses pour autant ! Elle a besoin de se retrouver chez elle ...mais elle sait aussi qu'elle n'est pas capable de retourner dans leur appartement ! Sans doute prendra-t-elle une chambre d'hôtel en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle va faire !

Eliott ressent son malaise

Liv , tu as l'air inquiète...

Je suis un peu perdue , ça fait longtemps que je suis partie, j'ai tout laissé derrière moi et je ne sais pas où tout reprendre. Mon départ a été précipité , je ne pensais pas revenir aussi vite !

Tu dois aller doucement Olivia , quelles sont tes priorités?

Anna répond Olivia sans aucune hésitation , son bien-être et sa sécurité.

Elle l'est chez Cragen .

Je n'ai aucun doute la-dessus ! Mais je vais rentrer et on va devoir se loger toutes les deux !

Ca t'inquiète !

Oui Eliott ! Peut être que vous ne vous êtes pas posé la question en vous disant que j'avais mon appartement ...

On en a parlé dit Eliott en lui coupant la parole. On ne veut en aucun cas décidé à ta place mais on s'est dit que tu ne retournerais pas là-bas , alors Amanda et Carisi sont allés te chercher des vêtements . Écoute , j allais t'en parler dans l'avion , Cragen a voulu qu'on te prépare une chambre chez lui. Et il a insisté.

D'accord Eliott , ça me rassure.

Je suis content que tu n'ailles pas chez toi.

Ils arrivent à l'aéroport , passe les contrôles de sécurité et sont très vite installé dans l'avion, les gens aux alentours ne semblent pas leur porter attention mais Olivia se rend rapidement compte qu'Eliott a gardé son arme.

Eliott , tu as gardé ton arme ?

Oui Liv

Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été arrêtés

On le pense Liv , mais tu as vu cet homme en Californie, je préfère rester prudent.

Ils restent silencieux pendant un long moment

Eliott, ça t'ennuie si je pose la tête sur ton épaule

Pas le moins du monde répond-il en souriant, ça me ferait même plaisir

Merci

Eliott , je sais que tu m'aime et...

Le cœur d'Eliott se met à battre

Liv , ça ne doit pas t'inquiéter pour le moment

Eliott , je t'aime aussi mais ... écoute , je ne peux pas ignorer tes confidences .

Liv je sais qu'il te faudra du temps et je t'attendrai...Je t'ai toujours attendu

J'ai vraiment été stupide !

Non , tu n'es pas stupide , tu as été aveuglée et il nous a tous brillamment manipulés.

C'est vrai mais maintenant tu es là Eliott , je crois que je vais m'endormir

Tu dois te reposer Olivia , tu reviens de loin. Nous regarderons vers l'avenir désormais , le passé me laisse un goût amer.

A moi aussi Eliott !

Eliott a du rassurer Olivia qui a eu quelques cauchemars dans l'avion . Il le lui a pris la main et elle s 'est rendormie en laissant sa main dans celle d'Eliott. Il la réveille lorsque l'avion va atterrir .

Carisi nous attend , il nous amènera directement chez Cragen , la sécurité va prioritairement nous permettre de quitter l'aéroport au plus vite.

D'accord !

Quand il arrive chez Cragen , Olivia n'a pas le temps de déposer son bagage à main qu'Anna s'élance dans ses bras.

doucement Anna , maman ne peut pas encore te porter.

D'accord , je fais attention papa répond doucement la petite fille.

Vous avez fait bon voyage demande Cragen

oui répondent-ils tous les deux en même temps , ce qui fait sourire Cragen constatant que l'ambiance semble sereine entre les deux coéquipiers. Il espère en secret que ces deux-là finissent par se mettre en couple.

Je vais vous laisser , je dois passer au poste dit Eliott.

Tu dines avec nous lui propose Cragen , et Carisi joins-toi à nous

Les deux hommes hoches la tête et sortent . Olivia se retrouve avec Cragen.

tu veux que je te montre ta chambre ?

d'accord capitaine

Anna les suit , elle n' a toujours pas lâché la main de sa mère.

j'ai dit au capitaine que tu devais dormir avec moi mais il a dit qu'on devait chacune avoir sa chambre.

Il a raison Anna

D'accord maman répond la petite fille en souriant ! Tu sais le capitaine il m'a emmené au zoo et au magasin de jouets et on a acheté des poupées.

C'est génial ! Justement si tu allais jouer avec tes poupées et je viendrai près de toi après.

D'accord maman , je vais jouer dehors parce qu'il fait beau !

D'accord mon ange

Voilà Olivia , je t'ai installée ici

Merci beaucoup capitaine , je vais me débrouiller pour...

Cragen lui coupe alors la parole

Olivia , tu restes ici tant que je suis ne suis pas certaine que tu es en sécurité. Et je n'ai plus envie que tu fuies à l'autre bout du pays pour échapper à une menace. Tu es ici chez toi.

Je ne partirais pas mais...

Tu ne me déranges pas Olivia , j'insiste pour que tu restes ici tant que l'affaire n'aura pas été jugée. Et voici un double des clés , une nouvelle carte de banque et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas !

D'accord capitaine .

Tu es en sécurité , fais-nous confiance.

Je vous promets de ne pas commettre d'imprudences capitaine

Et ton médecin m'a dit que tu devais encore te reposer.

Je le ferai , et le travail ?

Quand tu te sentiras prête et que les affaires internes le permettront.

Je m'en doutais qu'il voudrait me voir.

Je leur ai dit que tu viendrais vers eux quand tu t'en sentirais prête

Merci capitaine.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Ils sont tous assis autour de cette grande table en chêne , poulet rôti , laitue et salade de pommes terre composent leur menu.

Elle regarde Eliott et lui murmure ces mots

j'avais oublié à quel point je suis bien à vos côtés

Ne pars plus Liv

Je te le promets.

J'aimerais que tu ailles voir mon avocat quand tu te sentiras prête

ton avocat ?

Pour Anna , je tiens à ce qu'elle porte mon nom le plus vite possible.

Prends rendez-vous à la date et l'heure de ton choix et je viendrai .

Merci Liv , c 'est important pour moi.

Ca l'est aussi pour moi et pour Anna aussi.

Je vais aussi aller voir Brian

Les convives autour de la table se taisent soudainement en entendant cette phrase prononcée par Olivia. C'est Cragen qui intervient le premier.

Tu en éprouves le besoin?

Oui capitaine. Je lui montrerai qu'il ne m'a pas détruit , que je suis plus forte que ce qu'il a pu penser.

Tu iras seule demande Cragen

J'aurais aimé mais vous ne me laisserez pas aller seule.

Tu as vu juste Olivia. J'appellerai demain pour que tu puisses t'y rendre.

Merci capitaine et merci à tous ajoute-t-elle en regardant Fin , Carisi et Eliott.

Je vais vous laisser , Anna se fatigue ...je dois m'en occuper , a plus tard .

A plus tard Liv répondent-ils.

Olivia aide Anna à enfiler son pyjama avant de prendre son doudou.

C'est un nouveau doudou maman, il est beau mon petit éléphant.

Il est trop mignon .

C'est le capitaine qui me l'a offert quand il m'a emmené au zoo.

Ha vous êtes allés au zoo ?

Oui avec Amanda aussi , t'es pas fâchée maman ?

Mais non mon petit coeur , je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois amusée.

Tu me lis une histoire.

Oui trésor.

Anna s'endort rapidement .

Cragen passe la tête.

Je n'ai jamais vu une petite fille s'endormir aussi vite.

Elle ne tient pas de sa mère.

Sans doute que sa maman s'inquiète souvent.

Probablement répond Olivia en esquissant un sourire.

Tu te joins à nous pour un dernier verre

Olivia, fatiguée , hésite

Je t'ai déjà servi un cognac

Bien s'il est déjà servi , je suppose que je dois accepter.

Tu supposes bien répond il en souriant.

Ca vous va bien quand vous souriez capitaine.

Ta présence y est pour beaucoup.

Le lendemain matin .

Olivia est réveillée par l'odeur des oeufs au bacon.

Elle ouvre les yeux et elle voit Anna lui sourire , debout tenant dans ses bras son éléphant.

Le capitaine prépare le petit déjeuner.

Ca sent drôlement bon !

Le capitaine cuisine vraiment très bien maman , tu sais il a dit que j'avais besoin de vitamines .

Il a raison Anna

Tu descends avec moi maman ?

Si tu me fais un énorme câlin

C'est d accord

Après le déjeuner , Cragen s'en va au travail et Olivia se retrouve seul avec Anna mais elle s'aperçoit qu'une voiture de patrouille est constamment devant la maison et elle sourit.

Elle reçoit un message et ouvre la porte en souriant !

Alex !

Oh Liv , comme tu m'as manquée...

Je suis navrée d'être partie aussi vite mais je n'avais pas le choix

je sais , j'aide Barbas pour le dossier

Oui , Eliott m'a dit je suis désolée qu'on n'ait pas pu t'aider Liv

Ce n'est rien Alex , ce qui compte c 'est ici et maintenant

mais je sais Liv

Olivia a les larmes aux yeux et Alex l'enlace .


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Tu veux toujours y aller seule ?

Oui Eliott !

Si tu changes d'avis , je reste ici.

Je crois que je ne changerai pas d'avis mais c'est bien que tu sois ici avec moi. J'aurai plus de crédibilité si j'y vais seule Eliott . Et puis ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'il m'a déjà fait !

Tu as quand même une appréhension ?

oui El ! Mais je dois aller de l'avant pour nous !

Eliott lui sourit en lui prenant la main. Olivia le regarde tendrement et sort de cette voiture. Elle sent son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Et en passant tous ces portiques de sécurité qui la mènent vers Brian , elle reste quasi silencieuse ne répondant que brièvement aux questions des agents pénitenciers.

Elle entre dans la dernière pièce , elle sait que Brian est déjà la !

Il la fusille du regard et elle le fixe à son tour contrôlant sa peur qui disparaît quand elle s'aperçoit que malgré le grillage , il est resté menotté et elle comprend qu'il est isolé dans un quartier de haute sécurité et qu'il ne peut plus rien contrôlé. Alex le lui avait promis que tous les membres seraient éparpillés dans différentes quartiers sécurisés de différentes prisons et elle a tenu parole.

Tu vois Brian , j'aurais pu mourir et tu aurais pu continuer tes crimes,,,,j'ai appris que tu avais prévu de me tuer mais tu as oublié une information.

Ha oui et laquelle ? répond-il agressivement en tirant sur ses menottes.

L'histoire de ma vie Brian ! Tu n'auras pas été le premier à te montrer violent , ma mère a commencé bien avant toi et j'ai subi! Et je me suis toujours relevée Brian , j'ai toujours marché droit devant !

Qu'est-ce que t'es venue foutre ici , t'es venue ricaner et faire ta pauvre petite fille !

Absolument pas !

Je suis venue te prévenir ...

me prévenir de quoi ...tu ne sais même pas m'atteindre. N'essaie pas de faire ta grande Olivia Benson...

Ça c'est ce que tu crois Brian , ta cupidité est ton pire défaut , tu n'as vu que le profit et la façon dont tu pourrais dominer ton monde et tes hommes mais tu as oublié une info importante c'est que nous les forces de l'ordre avons toujours le dernier mot et c'est pour cela que la prison existe et je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains dans les quartiers de haute sécurité.

Il lui crache dessus et elle a juste le temps de s'esquiver. Elle fait signe au garde qu'il peut reprendre sa place.

Bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser mais sache bien une chose , si toi ou un de tes hommes tentez quoi que ce soit encore une seule fois à Anna , à moi, à une personne à laquelle je tiens ...toi et tous les membres de ton organisation seront privés de toutes commodités ici et vous resterez dans vos quartiers . Alors si vous ne voulez pas finir enchaînés entre 4 murs , tenez-vous éloignee de moi.

Tu crois que tu me fais peur Olivia , ma mère va me payer un avocat.

C'est étrange parce que j'ai vu ta mère ce matin et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle m'a dit , elle a même fait les démarches pour reprendre son nom de jeune fille pour plus être lié à toi !

C'est ma mère !

Elle ne l'est plus ! Elle est encore la grand-mère d'Anna mais elle n'est plus ta mère et tu ne t'en approcheras plus non plus.

Ce n'est même pas son sang! Anna n'est rien pour elle ! Arrête tes mensonges Olivia !

C'est vrai mais il y a plus important que le sang Brian , c'est l'amour qu'elles se portent l'une envers l'autre. Et elles s'aiment et je ne leur enlèverai pas cela et heureusement qu'Anna est là parce que tu es la plus grande déception de sa vie et de la mienne. Je t'aimais Brian

Mais tu as foutu ton nez dans mes affaires !

Et tu crois que j'allais fermer les yeux , tu crois que personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. J'allais te conseiller de voir un avocat Brian , j'aurais pu m'enfuir tout de suite , j'aurais pu te dénoncer bien avant que tu ne le découvres mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que ça tournait dans ma tête...mais comment ai-je pu me laisser manipuler aussi facilement ? Tu es un serpent Brian et on leur coupe la tête. Alors un conseil , ne t'approche plus de nous parce que de toute façon , c'est la chaise électrique qui t'attend !

Elle se lève et quitte la pièce sans se retourner.

Elle quitte Rykers et les quartiers de Haute Sécurité sans jamais se retourner.

Elle ouvre la porte et prononce juste ses mots

Roule !

Ils restent silencieux et Eliott ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Olivia reprend ses esprits quand la voiture s'arrête.

Si on allait récupérer Anna et se balader dans Central Park.

C'est une bonne idée.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Un mois plus tard.

Anna courait s'émerveillant de toutes les beautés de la nature qu'offrait Central Park .

Tu as réfléchi à votre avenir. Je te le demande parce que j'aimerais en faire partie. Je sais que je suis direct mais je n'ai pas envie une nouvelle fois de passer à côté de ma chance, de mon avenir , de notre avenir.

Je sais Eliott. Et j'aime le capitaine mais je n'ai pas envie de végéter chez lui non plus !

Tu sais que l'on pourrait emménager ensemble Liv?

J'attendais que tu me le demandes une seconde fois pour accepter.

Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.

Je sais Stabler !

Tu sais que chez moi c 'est trop petit

Je me disais qu'une maison , ce serait pas mal !

C'est une bonne idée ! Avec un jardin ?

Évidemment et des animaux , je l'ai promis à Anna.

Des animaux , tu veux dire...

Un chien et un chat qu'on irait choisir dnas un refuge . C'est important pour elle. Elle s'occupait beaucoup d'un petit chaton roux et blanc en Californie , nous l'avons laissé à une autre famille. Ca l'a beaucoup chagriné.

Et Anna s'en occupera ?

Oui ! J'en ai discuté avec elle mais il faudra l'aider , elle est encore petite pour promener un chien toute seule et puis les balades en famille ,c'est plutôt pas mal finalement !

Je suis ravi que tu apprécies ta nouvelle vie !

Anna mérite une belle vie , une enfance différente de la mienne . Je ne veux plus commettre des erreurs qui mettraient nos vie en danger.

Olivia , ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Eliott , j'aurais dû partir plus tôt.

Tu ne peux pas refaire l'histoire , vous vous en êtes sorties , Brian a été condamné à la peine capitale et vous avez encore de belles années devant vous.

Mais Anna n'oubliera pas !

Non mais on fera en sorte de ne pas raviver ses souvenirs -là Olivia , Anna est encore petite ! Et maintenant je suis là. Je veux tenir mon rôle , mon vrai rôle Liv.

C'est vrai Eliott , sans toi notre vie n'aurait pas la même saveur.

Ni la mienne sans vous ! Alors on va se chercher une maison , un chien et un chat.

Ca ressemble presque à u début de vieux conte de fée.

C'est vrai ! C'est ce qu'on mérite Eliott , il est temps que nous soyons heureux.

C'est vrai ! Alors si nous allions voir cette agence immobilière au coin de la rue !

Tu crois qu'il nous trouverait la maison de nos rêves !

Je pense que oui !

Tu as vraiment l'air certain dis donc !

C'est que je me suis renseignée !

Déjà !

Je me disais que la vie pantouflard du capitaine ne te conviendrait pas !

Le capitaine n'est jamais chez lui , si j'arrivais à avoir une maison comme la sienne avec ce magnifique jardin , j'en profiterais un maximum enfin nous en profiterions un maximum.

Bah , demandons au capitaine de nous donner sa maison.

Mais tu es vraiment un grand malade toi ! Tu crois que le capitaine nous donnerait sa maison comme ça !

On en sait jamais , demande-lui toujours

Mais tu ne vas vraiment pas bien dans ta tête Eliott.

Va dire ça au capitaine !

Je ne vois pas ce que le capitaine vient faire là dedans ?

C'est lui qui l'a suggéré.

Qui a suggéré quoi au juste ?

Le capitaine prétend devenir trop vieux pour entretenir sa maison

personne ne voudrait se débarrasser d 'une telle demeure surtout à New York.

Lui si !

Ce n'est pas possible El , c 'est sa maison.

Il veut nous la ...donner ...enfin échanger.

Je ne comprends pas !

Le capitaine veut nous échanger sa maison contre mon appartement .

Ton appartement ?

Pas le tien , tu viens de le vendre.

Oui et c'est une bonne décision, une très sage décision !

C'est vrai ! Alors que dois-je réponde au capitaine ?

Mais vous êtes vraiment sérieux.

En tout cas , il l'était quand il me l'a proposé.

Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Demande-lui.

Le lendemain matin...

Elle frappe doucement à la porte du capitaine

Olivia !

Capitaine dit-elle calmement !

Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu hier soir mais j'avais encore beaucoup de travail ici !

Rassurez-vous , je sais ce que c'est !

Mais bientôt j'habiterai plus près répond il d'un air malicieux.

Olivia le regarde la bouche ouverte ne sachant que dire.

Eliott m'a dit qu'il t'en avait parlé ! Écoute de toute façon , je comptais la revendre un jour ou l'autre ! La vérité Olivia est que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je n'en ai encore parlé à personne parce que je ne savais pas encore où cela allait me mener. Et Hélène et moi , si tout va bien , nous nous installerons bientôt ensemble mais pas pour l'instant , c'est encore trop tôt.

Prenez votre temps capitaine !

J'y compte bien et Eliott t'a parlé de l'échange

oui , c 'est pour cela que je suis venue.

Ha tu es d 'accord ?

Je n'en sais rien

tu es vraiment compliquée

je sais !

C'est simple Olivia. Je deviens vieux et mes années ici sont comptées . Je n'ai pas assez profité de cette maison. Ce jardin n'a jamais été habité par des cris d'enfants. Il est temps de remettre un peu de vie dans cette maison. Et Hélène est à l'aise financièrelment , je n'ai pas besoin de cette maison et ma retraite devrait me suffire !

Mais capitaine , cette maison a beaucoup plus de valeur que l'appartement d'Eliott.

Votre sécurité et votre bonheur a beaucoup plus de valeur à mes yeux Olivia.

Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre à part que vos paroles me vont droit au coeur.

Alors acceptez ma proposition ! Dis-toi que vous y serez heureux.

J'accepte mais il faut aussi qu'Eliott donne son accord

Bien entendu


End file.
